


The Universe's Legendary Defenders

by Kei_Child_Of_The_Sea



Series: What lies with the Heart of Voltron [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Child_Of_The_Sea/pseuds/Kei_Child_Of_The_Sea
Summary: Part two of What lies within the heart of Voltron.Hello, Hello, I'm still alive and I bring an early Christmas present.I don't know how long it will be on the posting but I had wrote this months ago but I just couldn't bring myself to sit down and sort through the rambles of a madwoman (Aka me) and having some health issue doesn't help the "lets get some shit down" train of thought. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this.<3 Kei
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: What lies with the Heart of Voltron [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163915
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of What lies within the heart of Voltron.  
> Hello, Hello, I'm still alive and I bring an early Christmas present.  
> I don't know how long it will be on the posting but I had wrote this months ago but I just couldn't bring myself to sit down and sort through the rambles of a madwoman (Aka me) and having some health issue doesn't help the "lets get some shit down" train of thought. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this.  
> <3 Kei

The sound of boots stomping against the ground echoes throughout the room as Pidge let out a growl boarder-lining a roar while she launches herself off the ground aiming a powerful kick towards Keith. The young leader smirks at her, ducking out the way and grabbing hold of her leg then sends her flying into Hunk as he advances from the left.'Nice try Pidge but you're too open and easy to read' Keith states blocking Allura's punches, knocking her off balance. His eyes scanning for the next person to approach him, he smirks when he sees Shiro on his right, the white haired man runs towards him raising his left hand up to form a fist _Always with the left Shiro_ Keith thinks readying himself to block when his leg are knocked off balance with a foot hooking on to it as someone grabs onto his arm and slams him onto the floor, letting out a groan he looks up to find his boyfriend grinning at him in victory. 'Looks like someone wasn't watching their back as carefully as he claims' Lance comments in a sing-song voice while holding his hand out to Keith, the dark haired boy scowls in response before grabbing hold of the brunette's hand and pulling himself to his feet. 'I was, you just got lucky' He retorts fighting to keep his lips twitching upwards, he hadn't even heard Lance move.

  
  


Hunk drags his feet as he makes his way to the Red Paladin when Keith goes back to sparring with Allura and leans against Lance, using the boy to hold himself up 'Lanceeeee' he cries as his best friend turn to face him. 'What's up Princess?' he asks with a grin, the Yellow Paladin's eye twitches before his expression returns to looking tired 'Can you tell Keith it's been three hours now and we wanna stop?' he asks with big puppy dog eyes, Lance looks away from him 'Oh no you don't mister' the brunette curses out refusing to meet Hunk's eyes again. 'Also why do I have to ask?' Pidge appears at his other side mirroring Hunk by leaning on him. 'Because Keith will listen to you and if you say you're tired he'll set us all free' the Green Paladin explains making her own puppy dog eyes, Lance chuckles at the pair before wrapping his arms around their shoulders. 'I'm about to break your hearts then, I'm not tired yet' he says enjoying the look of horror on their faces as they jump backwards making crosses with their fingers and hissing at him. 'DEMON! RETURN LANCE TO US!' Lance struggles not to laugh before he doubles over at Pidge quoting the Boondock Saints prayer as Hunk pours a little water into his hand from his bottle and flicks it at Lance like he was trying to exorcise a demon. Allura stops her attack on Keith and Shiro as they turn to watch the trio in confusion, turning to the brothers she hopes to find answers only to see Keith looking just as confused as her. 'Um... what are those three doing?' she asks, Shiro chuckles as Keith shrugs. 'They think Lance is a demon since he's not tired from training' the former Paladin explains to them, checking the time his eyebrows rise in surprise 'It has been over three hours Keith, maybe we should stop for today' he suggests looking at his brother for an answer, Keith nods still watching the other three amused.

  
  


Allura looks to Lance again 'Isn't it weird that he's not tired? last time he was really hurt it took a while for him to get back into his proper training routine.' she wonders out loud concerned that the Red Paladin was throwing himself into training again, after Keith joined the Blades full time she would often checks the location of everyone and found Lance was always at the training deck. 'What if he's...What if he's trying to do what he done before we lost the castle? When all he did was train even after being injured.' she questions meekly, frowning at herself for letting it happen the first time. 'He's fine Allura, he's just got a lot of energy built up and wants to show us how he's ok or rather that nothing's gonna stop him from being him' Keith says patting her shoulder with a small smile. 'He's promised not to overwork himself or hide from his problems. He'll come to us when he needs us' he adds stepping forwards, calling out to Hunk and Pidge announcing the end of training and with that they're free he chuckles as the pair slag in relief then disappear to get some lunch and collapse into a heap.

'I thought they were tired? How do they still have the energy to run that fast?' the dark haired boy questions, Lance smirks 'No matter how tired they are if there is a promise of a comfy seat and food they will run' he remarks stretching his arms over his head. 'Not tired yet?' Keith asks earning a shake of the head from the brunette 'Wanna spar some more then?' Smiling Lance nods, getting into his fighting stances mirroring Keith they smirk at each other but before the sparring match could begin Allura places a hand on to Lance's arm with a smile. 'Lance you need to get your injection from Coran now' she states holding up his orange device showing his timer, sighing the brunette takes it from her. 'Sorry Babe. Coran, Coran the medical man calls' He says over his shoulder to Keith as the Princess leads him away. 'I'll kick your ass later then.' Keith returns with a challenging tone, his eyes sparkling with mischief when he meets Lance's that hold the same amusement. 'Bring it Kogane!' Lance shouts back with a chuckle, Shiro looks at the young leader with a smile. He could see bits of him and Adam in the pair, they were both rivals once and even now they still challenge each other much like Lance and Keith do. 'You, my dear little brother are smitten' he remarks with a grin while Keith's gaze moves to him with a questioning look. 'And whipped' he adds before wincing in pain from the kick to the ass his dear little brother had struck him with. 'I am not whipped, you're whipped' Keith grumbles as he steps forward taking up his fighting stance. Shiro grins at him while readying himself to spar. 'Whatever you say Kid' he utters as the pair of them run at each other.

* * *

  
  


  
  


  
  


Lance sits on the bean bags with Allura and Coran after his latest dose of the cure, holding a huge cup of tea Coran had made him. 'Today was better than most times I've had to give you that injection my boy' the older man praises the Red Paladin with a pat to the back before settling down on his own bean bag. 'You're getting better with having to deal with needles, it amazes me how you fight your fears so quickly Lance' Allura adds with a large smile bubbling with pride, the brunette looks at them with a small shy smile as he takes a sip of his tea, his shaking had stopped moments after he felt the needle pierce his skin.

'Thanks guys but it's not that brave it's only Coran giving me a quick jab so I get better, no big deal' he says shrugging it off as nothing worth praising, Coran takes hold of his wrist and looks into his eyes sternly 'Lance my boy, you have been through a lot and having to face needles after all of the times you've been pricked and jabbed by them is a hard thing to do and I am proud of you and will not have you act like it's not something we should be treating as a giant step for you to take and as you're brother Luis would say “shut the fuck up and take the complement” so you're gonna accept us being proud and you being brave' the Altean man states in a strong voice he hasn't use properly since the death of his own son, leaving the young man in front of him with no room to argue. Lance smiles at him while shaking his head fondly 'Luis is a bad influence on you' he remarks earning a laugh from Allura. 'He's the only one out of us three here who should be allowed to use swear words Lance, why are you so shocked he's using them?' she asks with a amuse tone, Lance looks at her with a deadpan face 'Because Coran doesn't really swear' he replies only to find the Princess and her royal adviser laughing. 'Oh sweet child I swear like a trooper, just mostly under my breathe and in Altean' Coran remarks earning a shocked look from Lance. 'Coran! I'm telling Space Dad!' he shrieks with a fake dramatic tone as Allura snorts, picturing Shiro trying to give her father figure into trouble.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Everyone was meant to be in bed asleep apart from those who are on the night duty yet Allura wonders the halls aimlessly. Since finding out Lotor is still alive she's been struggling to sleep, she sees him in her dreams, he is his usual self in her dreams or at least what used to his usual self before all his lies were exposed. Lotor was again promising peace for the universe, the way he would speak about them being together and how the universe would benefit from both of their leadership and knowledge. She hates it, she hates him but she hates herself the most for letting him get so close, for letting him into her heart for him to crush it into millions of pieces. Allura sees the Lotor that she wants to believe is still in there, the one who could try to right his wrongs, the one who could break free from the hate the Galra Empire feed on but she also doesn't want forgive him. The Princess stops in her tracks when she spots someone sitting at the large window wrapped in a blue blanket, short turfs of brown hair peeking out the top of it. _Lance_ she smiles walking to him slowly, letting her footfalls echo on the floor a little louder so he hears her approaching.

She takes a seat on the spot next to Lance, placing her hand on his shoulder. 'Hey Lance, what are you doing up at this time?' she greets trying to sound cheerful, Lance turns his head to look at her 'Hey Allura, I couldn't sleep so I wanted to watch the stars' he answers wrapping her up in the blanket with him 'What about you?' he asks with a weary smile, the Altean woman shrugs her shoulders 'I cannot sleep either, I don't really know what to do' she remarks, letting the warmth of the blanket and Lance's side seep into her, the ice cold feeling she has all over her seems to be melting a little. 'Wanna talk about it?' the brunette offers with a warm smile, the Altean smiles in return before resting her head on his shoulder. 'I'm worried Lance, this upcoming battle with the Galra, with the Witch it's huge. I always thought if we defeated Zarkon then the Empire would crumble, it would have been easier to bring peace to the universe but that wasn't the case. It's hard to deal with the mess I made... I tried to bring peace with forming an alliance with L-.. Lotor and my judgment was clouded by his charm. I helped him with those ships we now have to fight, I did that Lance, I dismissed your worries about trusting him and I didn't stand up for you when that clone of Shiro was biting your head off when you questioned his insane decisions.' she admits moving off his shoulder and looks down, still ashamed of herself, Lance shifts to face her, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes then takes hold her hands.

'Hey, you did what you thought was the best, you had your heart in the right place, you truly believed that peace just within our reach, you helped build the ships we have to fight but you did that believe Lotor had a plan to stop the Galra destroying planets and lives of millions, no billions of people.' the brunette tells her gently, tracing circles into the back of her hands, smiling a little when Allura's frown softens a tiny bit. 'You can't help who you fall in love with Princess, Lotor had his charms I'll give you that but even I was wondering if my caution around he was just that I had a crush on you back then and I wasn't smart like him, I wasn't as skilled, I didn't hold a title like he did and I was so unhappy with myself I thought Lotor was the blame. I was jealous of him and I wanted to make a villain out of him in anyway I could but he really had his way with words and it was hard not to get caught up in his plans that he claimed was for the greater good. For all we know he might have been trying to do good but got mixed up on the way, I mean it's a bit hard to know right and wrong when your own father has his own insane beliefs.' he states his voice faltering slightly at the end.

  
  


Allura looks at him 'You are skilled Lance, you have so much to offer but as you said it was just a crush, I'm sorry I wasn't more respectful to your feeling back then, I thought you were just a flirt.' she says trying to change the topic slightly as she bites her lips, holding on to Lance's hands like a life line. 'You still love him' the Blue Paladin's eyes snap to meet his, anger and shame were rising within her. 'I-!' she starts only to be silenced by the boy's arched eyebrow. 'You do. You still love Lotor and if you can, you wanna save him' he spoke in a stricter voice, softening his gaze 'If you think he can be saved I say go for it, I'm not saying what he's done isn't horrible but if he's truly wanting peace, if he truly wants to make a mends I say we try. Lotor has knowledge from fuck know how old he is but with his knowledge and you're leadership the universe might benefit from it' Allura stares at him in shock, unable to open her mouth to speak she tightens her grip on his hands.

'I know you want to hate him, I know that having feelings for him is killing you but Allura, we can't help who we love, right?' the brunette adds softly, the Princess' looks down. '...More than anything, I wish I could stop loving him, I wish it was an easy fix and that I didn't feel this way, to want to try and save him. He can't be trusted and yet I want to try and help him rebuild after all the destruction everyone's had to suffer from the Empire's rein. I do, I do really want to save him Lance' she manages to speak while holding back her tears, pulling her close Lance hugs her tightly. 'Then we'll do our best Hermana and try to save him, it may take the others a little more convincing but we'll do it, we are the Paladins of Voltron after all, we try to save **everyone'** he murmurs into her ear earning a small smile from the Altean, pulling away from their hug Allura places a kiss on to his cheek. 'Thank you little brother' she whispers, Lance grins at her throwing an arm around her, he has to admit he realized he loves her so much but it was never the way he thought when he first felt something for her. Allura was a lot like his sister, it made more sense now that he was protective of her with Lotor, his feeling were confused about her looking back now he could see how he and his brothers reacted to boys Veronica dated and if they broke her heart.

'Now how about we go back to bed and tomorrow we'll go talk to the others about this, lets start with Hunk he's not as scary...most of the time' he suggest with a chuckle, Allura gets to her feet and helps him stand. On their walk back Lance offers to let her sleep in his and Keith's room, Lance sits on his bed as he braids Allura's hair while they quietly talk before she finally falls asleep, Lance tucks her in. Turning to the bed at the other side he notices Keith stirring awake to find him fixing the covers on a sleeping figure. 'Lance?' he calls out slurred by sleep 'I'm here Keith, just making sure Allura's ok' the brunette whispers while walking to the dark haired boy's bed, Keith looks over to the other bed and nods before holding the covers open for Lance. The Red Paladin climbs into the bed and snuggles into Keith, the dark haired boy smiles pulling Lance close. 'I'll tell you in the morning, Allura wants to talk to everyone about it' he murmurs softly, Keith hums in agreement. 'Okay, now try and get some sleep I was gonna come find you after awhile since you done your disappearing act again' The Black Paladin says between yawns, earning a smile from Lance before the pair started to fall asleep in the comfortable silence they share.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Keith stands with his arms crossed as he stared out the window scowling, Shiro sat silently at the table, his hands clasped in front of his face as he leans his elbows on the table staring at the wall. It had been over an hour since the team had the meeting Lance and Allura asked for. He knew last night that whatever was bothering Allura was going to be something difficult to face, the grim look on her face when she woke up and met his eyes made it a more real then after breakfast and sitting in the meeting room with the whole team was when the bitter reality kicked in. Allura had tried to stand strong and as tall as she usual does but at that moment it wasn't Princess Allura the last remaining member of Altea's royal family, Blue Paladin, a warrior and leader of the Voltron Coalition, no at that moment she was just Allura, their family, a young woman who's lost so much in her life and had so much pain of lost requesting to try and save Prince Lotor, if they could try to save the Galra Prince in hopes that he would try to make amends for his crimes and hope that with his knowledge they would better the universe since he had managed to peacefully work with a planet before till Zarkon destroyed it.

Pidge and Hunk's faces were hard to read at that moment while Lance stood beside Allura backing her up, telling them they will only save him if they can. Keith wasn't angry at Lance for helping Allura nor was he angry at Allura for wanting to save the person she loves, he was angry at the unknown. If they managed to get Lotor what would they do next? A lot of people would call for his head, if he was saved and healed would he back stab them again? The unknown possibilities of this Prince was worrying and maddening, Keith had told them he would think it over with Shiro after hearing everyone on the team's input as the others went to train or help with the defenses. Keith wasn't like the others were they spent time with Lotor, he wasn't like Shiro who had echoes of memories from the clone. All he had was the facts from Lotor surrendering, updates on what was happening from Voltron and the Blades and Romelle's word as well as seeing the Altean planet that he used to make the people his own sick form of battery, it wasn't looking good for the Prince.

He ignores the sound of the door opening, not bothering to check if Shiro left or someone had entered, he continues to stare outside. A hand taps his side gently, side eyeing the person his guard lowers. 'Mum' he breaths out in relief, turning fully towards her with a small smile. 'How you feeling?' Krolia smiles back at him and signs **I'm fine, I came to check on you** the raven haired boy sighs. 'I'm ok, just finding it hard to make the choice of saving Lotor or not, he's done some terrible things but that doesn't give me the right to sign his death warrant...there's also the fact that we can't trust him but none of that matter if we physically can't save him' he explains, looking to Shiro for any input, the white haired man shakes his head slowly 'I don't know what choice to make either Keith, I wish I could give you an answer, even as a co-leader of this team but I just don't know' he admits with a small frown. Krolia pats Keith's shoulder sympathetically, unable to find him an answer either.

  
  


The Black Paladin takes a seat at the table letting out an annoyed groan. 'I'm trying to think about it in every possible way so I'm not making a harsh decision, I thought about it like I would if it was Lance and I'd be like hell yeah I'm saving him but I'm thinking as people like Romelle, Shay, the Blades and the others we've had to help since becoming Paladins but it's always gonna be mixed.' Shiro looks up from the table to meet his eyes 'What do you think as yourself? Not as seeing it as Lance being the one needing saved but as Keith that has to save Lotor?' he questions earning a nod from Krolia. Keith hums, thinking fully on his opinion. 'I think I'd want to try and save him, I don't want to walk away and let someone die if I can help but I still keep thinking what if it doesn't go to plan, I know his Generals are with him and they changed who they were supporting a few times why would Lotor be any different?' he states tapping his fingers on the table. 'If we had Lotor on our side and he was trustworthy we could gain a lot from him and having the Generals on our side would show that those who fought against us just want peace too, it would take a long time for things kick off where the bitterness and hatred start to fade away but it would be a start.' Keith remarks thinking how those left after the battle was done should be allowed to live even if they were once enemies, taking more lives would do nothing. Shiro hums, agreeing with Keith's way of thinking, it was gonna be tough for all. The remaining Galra would have a lot of hate still thrown towards them, the victims would still live in fear of the Galra but the hate and fear would have to end and the only way from that to happen is to move forward after the battle was won and the war was over.

  
  


Krolia watches the two, seeing them battle with the thoughts and opinions they had. Taking a piece of paper from the table she begins to write once she finishes she passes it to Shiro who reads it then passes it to Keith. **Sounds like you two know the answer but are afraid of the consequences, if you want to try and save him, then try. If he betrays us he has no army to fight us and I'm pretty sure you can handle him but if you need a hand I have two and I will take him out.** Keith reads the note twice before chuckling 'You always know how to inspire and threaten so gracefully Mother' Keith remarks earning a snort from Shiro and a wicked grin from his mother. 'Okay, so we try and save Lotor but if he betrays us he's fair game for us to take down. Allura will accept that, knowing her she'll take him down herself, remember how she reacted last time.' the other two nod grimly, getting to his feet the young leader kisses his mother's cheek and takes hold of Shiro's shoulder for a few seconds before heading towards the door. 'Better go tell the team then...Shiro will yo-' 'I'll tell the bridge' the white haired man says lifting his hand up to wave. 'see you later Kiddo' 'See you later' Keith returns, as Krolia waves and wishes him luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to shit translations:  
> hermana - sister


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello everyone. Happy New Year, lets hope 2020 treats us well <3 Kei

  
  


  
  


The Paladins wear their armour once again, allies surrounded them from all over the universe. The battle they prepared for was approaching but the problem was not knowing when they would attack. The Paladins had parted from their families with bitter-sweet smiles and promises to come home. The Black Paladin's gaze found Lance sitting on a box of supplies screwing his eyes shut as Coran held his hand while the Altean gently pressed the needle into the brunette's neck giving him what they hoped and Coran's maths that this was almost the last dose till he was cured completely. Shiro appears at Keith's side with Adam on crutches 'Hey Kiddo, how you holding up?' the pair asked in sync, Keith turns to them, a half smirk appearing on his face as his eyes shines with determination. 'I'm good, just the waiting that's nerve wrecking' He answers. 'And how are you Captain Shirogane and Commander Wright?' he asks in a playful tone as he uses their new official titles, both men let out a nervous chuckle with slight hints of blushes. 'I'm not too bad, can't fight but that won't stop me, I can still man the controls' Adam admits, determined to do something to help. 'I'm still not sure making me the Captain is a good idea' Shiro confesses looking away. 'Why? You know more about this kind of battle than any of them in Garrison, instead of listening to what you've got to say after crashing back on Earth they knock you out' Keith retorts still bitter at the Garrison's attitude to his brother finally returning home. Shiro smiles softly at the young leader, ruffling his hair. 'I've forgiven them for that, they didn't know what the hell was going on and reacted as they saw fit. Which wasn't what I thought they would do and I know you're still angry at them for it but don't be it's just a waste of energy' he advises the young leader, then lean closer to his ear 'On the plus side you have a huge Lion that you can use and that scares them' He adds earning a wicked grin from the younger.

  
  


* * *

The Red Paladin's eyes linger on to the screen displaying his home planet as it shrinks away.The Coalition fleet following closely behind them, another screen pops up for Lance to see the face of the former Black Paladin smiling at him.'Hey Kiddo, it's gonna be okay and you'll be home before you know it' Lance smiles back at him 'I know Shiro, look after the others for me' He requests watching his screens for any Galra ships. His eyes catch a small dot appearing for a tick, raising an eyebrow he turns to Pidge's screen 'Pidge did you see that?' the Green Paladin looks at her screen 'No, what did I miss? what did you see?' the brunette frowns, checking his screen again 'I thought a saw a small ship on the screen, maybe I imagined it' He explains while questioning himself. Pidge hums eyeing the boy. 'I wanna check it out, I trust your eyes Lance send me the coordinates please' She requests, a smirk appearing on her face when the Red Paladin sends her the location, her fingers become a blur as she types. 'I think I've got something' She announces as her eyes rapidly move back and forth reading. 'There's something there but it doesn't seem like a ship, let me check it out' She says activating the cloaking on Green before Keith got the chance to protest. 'Pidge!' He hisses knowing full well she wasn't going to stop for him at the moment. 'Just be careful and come right back' The young leader orders, Pidge salutes him by tapping two fingers against her forehead.

  
  


Upon spotting the little dot Lance had seen, Pidge finds a small hideout by the looks of it that belongs to the Galra, it was hidden in asteroid. Looking to Keith's part of the screen she whispers. 'Found something' Before sending them some photos as evidences. The other Paladins stayed quiet waiting for their next move. Pidge remained quiet fearing that her cover could be blown at any minute, she turns to Keith seeking permission to check it out, the Black Paladin shakes his head signalling her to come back to the team. Once she flies to a point she deems safe Pidge turns to Keith once more 'Why not? I was right there?' She questions, the Black Paladin turns to her. 'I need you here with us in case the Galra attack at any moment, I've sent Kolivan and some of the Blades to check it out' he explains, the Green Paladin nods 'For a second there I thought you didn't trust my ninja skills Keithy boy' She teases earning a smirk from the leader. 'Oh I know of your skills vent dweller' He retorts as Pidge fights back a grin as she glares at him. 'Vent dweller?' Allura questions confused 'What is a vent dweller?' she adds looking from Keith to Pidge, Lance chuckles as he turns to look at the screen displaying the Altean.'When Pidge didn't want to help clean she hid in the vents back in the castle' he informs the Altean Princess with a shit eating grin. Pidge sticks her tongue out at him 'You would of done it too if you could of fit in them, lanky bastard' she grumbles, Hunk chuckles. 'You know I only seen her do it once, I was cleaning the kitchen and I saw a claw coming out the vent on the ceiling to take the cookies I made' He says ignoring the Green Paladin's heated glare.

  
  


  
  


Keith shakes his head fondly, Pidge's eyes meet his again 'You hid in them as well' She snaps with no actual bite, Lance's eyes were on him 'Really? Why were you hiding in the vents?' Keith's eyes went to ahead of him looking out to the stars. 'I was hiding from Shiro sometimes and other times it felt safer in a small place no one would look for you in' He states not meeting anyone's eyes, Lance slowly nods remembering what Keith's told him of his past. 'Makes sense' The brunette remarks sending a look at the other three so they didn't pry. Now wasn't the time to open old wounds, now they had to worry about the fight they face and making it through so they could all go home, where they could heal all the wounds of the past or at least try. It was Allura who saw them first, her eyes widen at the ship she curses herself for helping to create. The Sincline looked different now, it glows with the same corrupt light that powers every Galra ship, there was telltale signs of damage Voltron had dealt to it couldn't be fixed or replaced completely only covered up and patched together. 'I see them' The Princess announces in a bitter voice, Hunk stares at the ship in awe 'Who the hell's piloting it?' he wonders out-loud, Pidge and Keith let out a low growl as they narrowed their eyes at it. 'Haggar' Came Lance's trembling voice cutting the silence, his eyes growing cold. 'I can feel it, she's piloting it' he adds tapping the side of his helmet. 'I might not be under her control anymore but I can still feel the affects of this and it's begging for it's master to give it orders.' Keith's grinds his teeth, at the new information. He didn't like the fact that even with the αντιτορπιλικό almost cured Lance could still hear the voices a little and know Haggar is near, turning to Lance his worried gaze meets confident sapphire eyes. 'We've got this, I know Red will take control for me if I can't keep myself in control and Kev will make sure I don't do anything stupid, right Buddy?' The wolf's tail wags as he stands on his hind legs and licks Lance's cheek, looking to Keith screen and letting out a happy bark.

  
  


The Black Paladin smiles. 'Yeah, we've got this' Taking deep breath he opens the line to their allies 'Okay everyone, this is it. Our fight today will end this, Today will be bloody but it's for the chance of having a tomorrow. No more will we fear the Empire built on the blood and bones of the fallen. No more will we fear being the next ones to die in their sick quest for power, no more children being ripped away from their parents only to watch them be slaughtered. We end this today and the nightmare ends after this battle the Galra Empire is no more. Get into your positions, you know what to do and I'll see you on the other side.' Keith's voice carries through strong and commanding, inspiring them to fight. Shiro looks on to him with pride from his battle station in the Atlas on Earth not too far from the battlefield.

  
  


Lance lets out a loud whoop encouraging the others as they decide to let out one of their own. 'Well said Team leader, let's go kick some ass!' he shouts with a hint of a laugh. The Lions of Voltron each let out a roar before the advancing enemy, the Coalition ships charge forward to the battle, cannons fire and laser guns blast ships to pieces. Keith watches the Sincline ship move forward, gripping the controls tight he looks to his team. 'Paladins!' he barks getting their attention 'Form Voltron!' he orders getting into formation. Closing his eyes as the great warrior forms, he hopes this would be the last time he ever has to order for Voltron to be formed. 'Pidge, Shield!, Lance, Sword! Hunk, Allura hit the thrusters!' He yells out the commands hoping to out an end to the Witch as soon as possible. Lance grits his teeth as he blocks the incoming attack, he could hear **her** voice. **Come back to me my little Champion, we will end this fight together** came her cold voice, the Red Paladin growls blocking her out with the sounds of his friends' voices and Keith's orders.

* * *

Shiro's eyes hasn't left the screen since the battle began hours ago, sending out orders in Keith's stead. He watches Voltron land a critical hit on the Sincline, ready to let out a cheer before watching them get hit by a blinding blast sending them backwards. 'Come on...You can do this...You can I know you can' he murmurs gripping on to the control panels. The light left the centre of Voltron as the Lions' eyes dull, Keith screams out for the other Paladins demanding them to respond. 'Keith, here!' He cries out hoping they follow suit. 'Hunk, here' Came the Yellow Paladins voice. 'Allura, here' Came the Blue Paladin's followed by a cough. 'P-Pidge, here' Came the Green Paladin sounding a little shaken, 'Lance?' Keith calls no sounding any calmer, Kev howl lets them know that his comms are working. 'Lance! Lance come in!' The Black Paladin begs '..I'm here, Lance, here' The brunette calls weakly, the sound of shuffling and the wolf whimpers 'What's wrong Kev?' Lance calls turning to face a reflective surface he sees his left eye glowing purple. 'No... no..' He murmurs 'Shit!' he snaps covering the eye with his hand. 'What's wrong?!' Came his team's voices 'She's trying for control, I thought I was almost cured, I thought she couldn't affect me anymore..' Lance answers panicking, his eyes shifting from left to right to find something. 'I-...my eye's turned purple I'm afraid she might be able see through it, I'm looking for something to cover it but if she can hear us I might be messing with our chances to attack if she hears it coming.' He explains his thoughts trying to keep his voice level. Keith's eyebrows furrow as he tries to stay calm, he looks out to the ship advancing on them. 'Guys we need to get Voltron up and running again reach out to your Lion, this is our chance to take her down.' Closing his eyes he calls out to Black. **Come on Buddy, we need you. I know at the start it was rough for us but you and I are a team, I'm your Paladin and your my Lion I trust you'll get back up and work with me again. I'm honoured to fly with you Black, please come back to me and help us put an end to this fight.** The Black Lion roars, sending a comforting wave over Keith as their eyes light up again bringing the pilots controls to life 'Welcome back old friend' He greets his Lion letting out the breath he was holding. Blue's eyes shone followed by Yellow and Green last to come back was Red. The Paladins appeared on Keith's screen, Lance is slumped forward as Kev climbs onto his lap sniffing his face and letting out a small whimper. 'Lance?' The Black Paladin calls out, the brunette's right eye opens 'I'm fine...It just took a little more to get Red to wake up...I think maybe Red should take control now I might not much use to you' Lance bites his lip, bringing his hand up to his left eye his frown deepen.

Being near Haggar wasn't helping, it felt like the closer he was the louder the voices got the more he felt his body going the cold numbness it did when he lost control. Before the other Paladins got the chance to speak, the Sincline attacked targeting the Red Lion with another blast. Lance let out a scream as Kev howls, the screen turning black for a few ticks. The pilot seat was empty went the screen came back to life. Keith opens his mouth to call for Lance when the brunette's voice crackled through the comms 'Come on Buddy you're gonna be ok, I know it's too loud, lets get you outta here' The Red Paladin tries to pick up the overgrown puppy struggling as he makes his way back to his seat. 'Ok Kev can't stay here my Lion is getting the ringing blast and it's putting the poor pup in agony here and I can't stand by and let it happen' He explains opening his both eyes by mistake, Allura lets out a gasp as she sees his left eye glow the same purple the clone Shiro had. 'Keith I can fight the Destroyer till my last breathe if I need to but I can't stand by and have Kev in pain' he pleads, Keith swallows back the fear he feels seeing the purple glow as he looks from his boyfriend to his beloved wolf thinking where would be the quietest he then looks to Hunk seeking permission, the Yellow Paladin nods 'Ok Kev, Buddy can you go to Hunk's Lion for me?' He asks watching the wolf 's ears twitch before disappearing from Lance's arms and appearing behind Hunk burying his head under his paws. Lance sighs in relief, a small smile forming till the purple light shine before them. 'Pidge shield!!' Keith cries out, Pidge's hands flies at the controls bringing the shield up in time but the ringing still manages to get through, making the Paladins grit their teeth in pain, Lance holds on to his head letting out a string of curses in his mother's tongue. **Kill them!** Haggar's voice commands, he could see a shadow of her presence, just as his time in the cell she stood before him ordering him to kill. Gripping on to the controls he growls, both eyes glowing purple, the other Paladins' faces pale at this. Lance glares at them, taking control of his Lion he summons the sword once more and swings at the Sincline. 'I said I can fight it for a while longer! Come on!' he barks defying the Witch. Keith finds himself fighting down a small smile of pride, even though Lance's eyes changed the boy was fighting till his last breathe not to give into Haggar. 'You heard the man let's take them down!' He yells earning a nod from the others and their attacks begin anew.

Shiro stares in shock at the purple eyes glowing at the part of the screen that displayed the Red Paladin, even with the battle of control the boy was having he manages to smack the weapon out the hands of the Sincline. The white haired man watches the Paladins fight together as one, he couldn't help but notice Lance getting paler, blood running down the side of his mouth from biting his lip. 'Oh God no...I think she might be winning' He whispers, Adam's eyes snap up to the screen as he scans it to find the problem. 'Kashi, he's not gonna let her win' He tries, hoping his words bring his fiancé some peace. Shiro turns to him, colour drained from his face, pure fear in his eyes as if he's staring at a ghost. Adam gulps 'How bad is it?' Shiro looks down. 'He's barely hanging on, when I was in the..the Arena I looked like that after they took my arm...then I lost all control' He takes hold of the space between his robotic arm and his own flesh. Another scream rips through out the comms as all the Paladins feel the blast hit them at all power, the former Paladin cut his lip biting down the curses on his tongue, gripping the control panel again. _NO! COME ON YOU GUYS CAN DO IT! DON'T DIE ON ME! I NEED TO HELP THEM, I NEED TO GET TO THEM! I CAN'T LET THEM DIE!_ His mind screams at him in raw emotion, the screen goes blank for a minute Shiro stares down at the controls his eyes filling with tears.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, guess who finally got her shit together for a bit to edit the ramblings of ideas for this story? Yup this bitch, I hope to post more often and hope this is still interesting for you.

  
  


_**Anger, Shiro felt the anger he had from the start of the hell he was living in, he saw the faces of all he fought, all he was beaten, bruised and used by for entertainment. He recalls Haggar's sickening face as she stroked his cheek while testing her newest “medicine” on him to get rid of his illness. Her twisted smile as she hacked his arm off and now before him his imagination had taken over him as he saw Hunk and Pidge standing together holding each other up as they held their bayards out as a last attempt to save themselves, he saw Allura stand beaten and bloody to their right as she raised her bayard to the troops holding guns at her, not willing to go down without a fight. He saw Keith holding his blade and bayard together standing in front of the others blood running down the side of his face, looking by far the worse off as he screams in rage at the advancing enemy. Finally he sees Lance , behind enemy lines as Haggar stands with her hands around his neck lifting him off the ground, demanding him to follow orders his blue eyes flickering purple as he battles for control one last time. The brunette's struggles stop when a sickening snap of his neck ends his life, his eyes rolls back, Shiro's heart stops at the sight, he couldn't believe Lance had lost and now he was dead.** _

_**The Witch drops his body as if he was nothing more than trash, she waited a few ticks before snapping her fingers ordering Lance to rise once more, Lance's eyes open suddenly revealing his whole eyes glow purple as he snaps his neck back into place with a stomach churning crunch, getting to his feet like a puppet on strings and begins to walk towards the Paladins, bayard raised it turns into the Altean broad sword and his dance of slaughter begins.** _

* * *

  
  


Shiro's mind snaps back to reality with the sound of cannons crashing against Voltron, staring back up at the screen again a growl erupting from his throat. He could hear a roar that matches the Lions, his eyes scanning around him but he can't find the source. _Who are you?_ He questions as he tries reaching out, another roar as he catches a glimpse of a pair of golden eyes for a second, closing his eyes he recalls the clone's memory of the Guardian spirit of Oriande. _If you're here then, help us...Help me I need to save my family, please if you have the power I'll do anything to save them!_ He pleads with the White Lion, Shiro find himself in a place that was too similar to being back in the Astral Plane, the Guardian standing before him and growls. Shiro stares as it in disbelief 'You're really here, you're the Guardian that helped Allura...have you come to help them?' He asks again hoping that the large beast would be the answer to his prayers. The White Lion narrows it's eyes at him as it makes its slow calculated approach, Shiro holds himself still in fear, the feeling of freezing cold water rushing from his head to his feet as he forces himself to stay standing. 'Please! my family's out there fighting for their lives and the lives of everyone in the universe! Help us!' He begs pouring all his emotion into his voice, his breathing stops the moment the Lion begins to charge at him. His life starts flying before his eyes as his heart starts beating so hard he thought it might explode, taking a deep breath he tries to remain calm, he has faced so many others so he could live. Shiro drops his stance, he wouldn't fight this creature. 'I won't fight you! Help us!' he screams at the Lion, spreading his arms and falling to his knees in hope he offers the Lion himself 'Take me if that mean you'll save my family!' He bellows at the large beast, he wasn't afraid, smiling slightly while closing his eyes willingly accepting his death, he has avoided death long enough.

  
  


The White Lion pounces instead of attacking the white haired Captain it jumps into his chest as it had done with the Altean Princess as she willingly gave herself up to the Guardian so did Shiro without a second thought or hesitation. The White Lion had given the hero power just as it gave Allura but instead of knowledge the Lion grants Shiro power to active the Atlas letting the ship fly as it was meant to.

  
  


Shiro's eyes glow the same yellow they did when he and Black's connection was at it's strongest, his hands gripping on to the controls tightly he feels something like electricity all over his body leave from his arms and legs as the ship's light went brighter, it true power coming on as the Captain's command station finally lit up and the ship took to the air. 'What the quiznak is happening?!' Coran yells grabbing on to Shiro's arm for support, his jaw dropping when he sees that Shiro is the one that is making this possible. The Captain's eyes return to normal as he lets out a gasp for air, gripping on to Coran's shoulder and Adam's hand. 'White Lion...The Guardian..' He wheezes out to the Altean hoping he understood, the orange haired man blinks a few times putting together what the younger man was talking about before letting out a cheer. 'You've gone it! My stars you did it Shiro!' he cries hugging the younger man, Shiro smiles returning the hug before turning to the front again. 'Okay! We have the ship working, I want to get the partial barrier up and running fully and get to Voltron to provide back up and cover for the other ships out there!' he orders 'Yes Captain!' The crew shout back scrambling to their places, Coran moves away from Shiro letting him take full command 'Coran where are you going? I think your input will be most important' The older man smiles. 'You know what you're doing my boy, if I'm needed I will only be a few feet away helping with the out going attacks' He remarks sitting down at the empty chair to man the controls. Shiro nods, watching as the ship begins it's race towards the battlefield.

  
  


* * *

Voltron had broken apart from the last attack, Yellow and Green were sent flying miles away, Blue and Red the opposite away as Black went backwards crashing against an allied ship. Keith glares at the Sincline ship making it's way towards him slowly reaching out to grab him, all his strength seemed to of disappeared just as he would when Haggar drained him for his quintessence to revive Lotor. He curses through gritted teeth, he didn't want to die and he didn't want to leave his friends in the hell their universe would become after Haggar won, his eyes moves to look to his right, he didn't like the fate his beloved Lance would be left to the most. The last blast they took he saw Lance's face, the boy was losing control, his hands ripped away from the controls as he screams at Red to take over and not to listen to any of his orders from that point on. Keith felt the tears welling up in his eyes, as he forces himself to sit up and take hold of the controls again. 'Black can you hear me? ...Kuro please' he begs, again using the name Shiro referred to them as in privet to see if it helps, he was scared to call the Lion Kuro. 'Come on Kuro answer me...please...please. Come on Kuro! Talk to me, tell me you're ok, tell me to fuck off! ...Something!' he begs wiping his eyes. A weak purr came from his Lion and he grins 'That's it Kitty-kitty come back to me' He whispers feeling the connection getting a little stronger. 'Keith!' Allura cries through the comms 'I'm almost there hold on!' The Blue Paladin orders more than encourages. 'We're coming Keith!' Pidge and Hunk yell flying as fast a their Lions could, knocking the Sincline away from his Lion, the Blue Lion letting her icy blast rip on the ship as Green's vines trapped it. Yellow pushes the Black Lion away from them in retreat. 'IT'S NOT GOING TO HOLD!' Allura screams being batted away by the robot's tail.

  
  


Red roars as the magma beam aiming right where the pilot sits, Keith could feel the Lion's rage. The scene wasn't a glorious display of Paladin and Lion working together in perfect harmony as they appear just in time to save their friends, it was carnage, it wrath of the Red Lion's attacks and roars reminded Keith of the unforgiving flames that claimed his father's life. 'Lance stop! You're gonna get yourself killed!' Pidge screams at through the comms hoping to stop her Space Brother. Keith unfreezes from his shock to speak 'That's... that's not Lance, it's the Red Lion doing this Pidge' He explains with a trembling voice, his eyes never leave the feral crimson Lion melting parts of the Sincline. The other three stare at the Lion in fear, Pidge feels Green growling. 'Red! Red, please stop!' She screams through the Lion's comms 'Red please stop!' Hunk yells trying to help, Allura tries to use the link she has with each Lion to calm Red 'Red Lion please don't lost control of yourself!' she begs, Keith takes a deep breath, he couldn't lose Lance and Red, not by burning away like his father, he didn't want to lose another loved one. 'RED! STOP! YOU HAVE TO STOP NOW OR YOU'LL END UP KILLING LANCE WITH YOU! YOU SWORE TO ME YOU'D KEEP HIM SAFE AND NOT TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN! I KNOW YOU WANT TO PROTECT HIM BUT YOU HAVE TO STOP OR WE'LL LOSE HIM!' He screams at his former Lion hoping the small connection they still have is enough to show his emotion, the Lion stops his attacks, turning to the other Lions as they roar to him.

  
  


Retreating the Red Lion growls, stopping at the Black Lion. 'Lance? Can you hear us?' Allura calls out hoping the Red Paladin was ok, The screens in each Lion come back on revealing the Paladins looking battered, bruised and bloody. The Red Lion's screen failed to show the pilot cabin clearly Lance's chair looked empty till they notice small signs of movement at the bottom of the screen. 'Lance!' Keith shrieks, the brunette's head lifts up slightly showing some brown hair as the Red Paladin tries to respond to his name. Forcing himself to sit up with the steam fogging up the screen from the intense heat contained within the Lion, burns littering his armour and face he grimaces. Keep his eyes closed both from fear and the blood running down his face, he wipes the sweat from his brow, drinking most of the pouch of water before pouring the rest over his head trying to cool himself down. Taking a moment to calm himself he weakly holds up his hand to make the ok signal. 'where's your helmet Buddy?' Hunk asks worried how much damage his friend has taken to his head if his helmet had to be ripped off from the heat or if it was broken from the damage he had taken before Red began his wrathful attack. Lance shrugs his shoulders frowning, tapping his throat he shakes his head. Keith stares at him horrified at the condition his boyfriend is in and confused till he hears the Black Lion's growls in the back of his mind sending a message for him from the Red Lion. 'He doesn't know what's going on?' Hunk asks in a weary voice having received the same message from Yellow, Keith nods looking at the Red Paladin, Lance kept himself very still, The Red Lion growling in Keith's head to explain that Lance's orders still stands. The Red Lion was in control of his own actions, fighting and taking orders from the other Paladins as he keeps his Paladin safe, no matter the cost.

The Black Paladin's eyes scanned the battlefield and his teammates' faces while thinking what to do next, the only had a small amount of time till their adrenalin rush came crashing down and the pain of their own wounds would take affect, he has no idea how bad the damage is for the Red Paladin's wounds. Taking a deep breath he squares his jaw, his eyes focusing on the Sincline ship in front of them. 'We need to try and form Voltron again, the Red Lion has told us Lance's orders are still in play. Red can you hear me Buddy?' Keith waits to hear a quiet growl in his mind before continuing 'Good, get in formation,' he orders. 'We need to end this now or we're fucked, our Lions are on their last legs and we're not doing so great ourselves.' He admits through gritted teeth. Keith screams out to form Voltron once again, it doesn't feel the same without Lance being fully in control to pilot his Lion, the boy is giving them the strength they need but without his cheering it's not the same, the power they have is lacking the heart. Again they struggle to block the new attacks, Keith feels himself losing hope. _How do we beat her? How long till we fall apart again?_ His thoughts were getting too loud, all the ways this fight could go was flashing in front of his eyes. 'Keith! What do we do?!' Came his teammates voices, he couldn't give them an answer, closing his eyes as Hunk's cannon shot at the ship he hopes some damage is done. Pidge's eyes widen, looking at their location, how did they not notice how close they retreated back to Earth? Their allied ships had left them in favour of defending the planet. 'Guys we're getting too close to Earth if their blast misses us or if they aim for it, it's hitting the Garrison places with people in it.' She warns them.

Bracing themselves for what could be the final attack they can withstand, Keith gives the order for Pidge the raise the shield. As the blast was powering up. Both Voltron and the Sincline were on it's last legs, the Paladins as one closed their eyes in hope that they could hold up long enough to finish the battle with the final blow taking down the Galra. They open their eyes once again, glancing at each other with the silent understanding that it was an honour to fight together, that they weren't just teammates and if they were to die right now it was as brothers and sisters in arms, reluctant tears were in their eyes as they felt their bond stronger than ever in the face of death. Keith gritted his teeth waiting for the attack they couldn't do anything against but hope the shield held strong powers up, the purple light growing brighter and brighter almost blinding them, snapping their eyes shut they hold their breaths for it to hit. The sound of a cannon fires in all it's power rips through out the battlefield as Hunk lets out a scream but no attack hits them. Keith's eyes snap open searching for the attack _Did they aim for Earth?_ his thoughts went to immediately, looking to the others he finds the same confusion in their expressions from their right a huge white ship caught the Paladins eyes as it opened fire again on the Sincline ship, not giving it a chance to recover from the first attack, with one final attack from both Voltron and the Atlas' destroy what was left standing. 'Looks like you guys needed some back up' Shiro's voice came through the comms bringing hope and relief for the poor Paladins.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you're all doing well in these weird and wacky times, I never thought in my adult life I would be told by the government or anyone for that fact would constantly tell my to wash my hands. I'm used to washing my hands more than most people would since I did work as a chef and it doesn't matter if you just washed your hands and came back to the kitchen, your washing them again. Anyway I hope you're in good health and hope this chapter could help the cabin fever.  
> <3 Kei

  
  


The Sincline ship hurdles through the atmosphere, the purple and blue mass turning crimson as it gets closer and closer to Earth finally crashing into the side of a mountain with Voltron on hot on it's tail, Voltron's left arm ripping open the pilot cabin without Keith having to give the order, Pidge doesn't try to be gentle to keep the pilot safe. The Paladins glare down at the cavity they craved opened to find Haggar slumped against the seat, blood running down her face from her eyes and mouth. None could tell if she was still alive from the distant, Allura was the first one out her Lion to check, demanding that Keith stayed back in case it was a trap. The Princess glares down at the Witch, her appearance returned to the way she once was. Allura presses two fingers to Haggar's neck, she couldn't feel a pulse but she wasn't sure that Haggar's heart ever started to beat again after travelling through the rift all those millenniums ago. 'I can't find a pulse and she doesn't appear to be breathing' she calls through the comms, if the Witch was still alive she has to kill her, she can't let this monster live after all she has done through out the years. 'Allura can you scan her to check?' Pidge began to ask as she was about to take a step closer to the Blue Paladin, Allura raised her arm to scan Haggar to check her vitals, her eyes narrow when she finds that the Witch was indeed still alive, summoning her bayard it forms a spear like lance, she looks behind her to the Paladins waiting for her team's approval first. 'Keith, she's still alive and I have my chance' she states coldly.

  
  


The Black Paladin looks to the Princess, his anger and hate to the creature before them demanded he be the one to end her but he wasn't sure it was his call in this matter. Allura had lost so much to the Witch and her deranged husband, he couldn't order her to back down on this as everyone had their own right and reason to end Haggar and Keith had to make his own calls on all the lives he's had to take while on missions with the Blades, he didn't mind being labelled a killer. Allura had had lost everything because of Haggar and Zarkon, it was her choice to make but he was their leader and she was looking for his orders. Taking a deep breath he turns to Pidge and Hunk beside him as well as holding his arm out to the screen projected from his wrist displaying Shiro for support, the three look at him with the same grim look as they nod. 'Allura...it's your choice to make, if you can do this,' He starts watching her expression, the Princess remained strong, unwilling to back down from this horrible task. The Black Paladin nods at her 'Take the shot' He orders.

  
  


The Blue Paladin nods raising her weapon and pointing it towards Haggar's chest. 'No more war, no more cruel test subjects! Your Empire ends here, your blood-soaked rein ends now. You have taken so much from everyone around us, you took my home, my people and my family, you tried to take my new family and destroy more worlds. You were once someone I looked up to, you _were_ family, you were someone I wanted to grow up and be like but **I will never turn into the monster you and Zarkon have** ,' Allura says through gritted teeth, her eyes welling up with tears. 'Unlike you, who plays sick games with people's lives, I will not-... I will not treat you the way you have treated the countless souls you tested on, I will not take pleasure in making your death slow and painful or mess with your head as you did my brother's. I will show you mercy with your death' She remarks running the Witch through, watching Haggar's eyes fly open and a raspy scream escape her as she glares at the young woman, trying to pull the spear out but Allura was unmoving in her strength she glares down at the Witch. 'Lotor will-' Haggar begins to hiss but Allura cuts her off 'Lotor will do nothing! He may be spared if he doesn't try to continue this war you and your husband began. If he dares to continue to be a threat I will not let him have a second to run **before I cut him down!** ' She promises in a strong voice as she pulls her bayard free, Haggar's eyes fall shut for the last time, her breathing finally stops. 'Goodbye Honerva' She utters jumping down from the wreckage and dropping to her knees, her hands shaking as she stares down at them. The tears running down her cheeks as she feels the true affects of taking Haggar's life up close and personal while watching the life drain from her eyes, from someone who was once family. She could only feel a small amount of what her friends, her family back on Altea and here now had felt but she had a choice in this matter, she was in full control and she chose to end the Witch's life and she was glad she had got the chance.

  
  


  
  


Everything was a blur for Team Voltron, They watched as the Princess took out the last big threat to them. Voltron had disbanded into the Lions and Keith ran to the Red Lion to find Lance out cold, burned and bleeding scooping up the Red Paladin he raced past them to get to the medical bay with Coran at his heels. The remaining Galra solider surrendered not long after Haggar fell were the Garrison and Coalition took command. Shiro had came running to the Paladins when the battle ended,watching his little brother sprint past him with a pleading look. Shiro nodded turning back to the others, lifting Allura up and settling back on her feet while keeping her standing he led them back into the Atlas with his arm around the Princess' shoulder while holding on to Pidge's hand and Hunk holding on to her hand as they followed, all of them were in shock, all of them followed their former Black Paladin to a safe place. A safe place for them to break down, were they could be the scared children they are without having to pull themselves together to face the next battle.

  
  


Hunk and Pidge's families came running to them not long after, Allura stared at them feeling both happy that they could finally say the war is over and sad that she doesn't have her own parents to hug and tell her how proud they are of her. Shiro places a hand on her head and ruffles her hair with a proud smile but before he could say anything he was called back to the bridge leaving her with some hugs from the Holts and Garretts. She finally manages slip out the room to give Pidge and Hunk space with their families and lets out a heavy sigh. “Mija?” Came Lance's grandmother's voice as she slowly approaches the Blue Paladin, the old woman reminded her of her own grandmother. 'Hello Mrs McClain' She greets trying to sound her cheerful self, the old woman smiles at her, taking hold of her arm and pulling her into a motherly hug. 'You can call me Abuela you know Allura, now how about we find a nice quiet spot for you and I to sit my dear' The old woman murmurs tugging the Princess' arm as she walks down the hall, Allura feels herself leaning into Mrs McClain's arm as they walk listening to their footsteps echoing down the hall.

'You have done beautifully my dear ' The old woman praises, taking in the young woman's appearance again with a sorrow-filled expression. 'And I see you have been strong for far too long' she remarks when they take a seat the McClain's room, Allura feels the tears hitting her hand before noticing she was crying again. Her walls crashing down around her as she finally allows herself to break down completely, she finally lets herself act as scared and upset as she actually feels instead of trying to be the strong Altean member of the royal family and leader of the Coalition she is expected to be. Allura acts as the child she still in Isabella McClain's arms as she holds the girl close and strokes her hair giving her the time she needs while praising her for all she's done.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Keith falls against the wall he backs up into, sliding down to the floor as the doors shut him out the room Lance is in, the doctors and Coran taking over the Red Paladin's well being as the Black Paladin was ordered to rest. He looks down at his blooded hands noticing how much they were shaking now, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't focus.  _ Oh God no, he's gonna die!Shit, shit, shit!!!  _ He thinks feeling the panic attack set in, his breathing started to speed up, he was shaking uncontrollably and the icy cold feeling spread through out his body, Keith couldn't move, he couldn't call out from help. He couldn't scream, no one as there.  _ No, no, not again...someone please.  _ He begs in his mind as tears ran down his face, he wanted Lance to be ok, he wanted Lance to hold him and tell him he was ok and sing one of his silly songs that makes him laugh. He wanted Shiro, the first person since losing his father that reached out to him and stayed there, he wanted the safe big brother hug, he wanted to be told that his nightmares weren't going to be real. He wanted his Mum, even if she wasn't part of his life till a short time ago she's proved to him how much she loves him and how much she was willing to do to keep him safe, his mother earn his trust slowly and built a relationship with him the same way Shiro had and he wanted her to hug him and tell him that he was going to be ok.

  
  


Keith's hands found their way to his neck and he started clawing at it trying to rip away the under-suit of his armour so he could breathe but all he was doing was clawing at his own skin. He could hear something clatter at the side of him as warm hands wrapped around his and slowly pulled them away from his neck, opening his eyes in fear he meets the worried dark chocolate eyes he hadn't expected. 'Keith, Sweetie I need you to take a big deep breath for me' Came Adam's gentle voice as he places his hands on either side of the boy's face, Keith grabbed into Adam's arms holding on to him tightly not wanting to take the chance that the older man would disappear, he had forgotten how calming Adam's presence was to him till this moment. 'That's it, you're doing great Kid, take another deep breath for me, that's my boy, you did wonderful today. It's over now we won.' He says softly. 'Everything will work out after you and the others get some rest and recover, you don't have to worry about a thing right now Keith, Lance will be ok, just focus on my voice and breathe' He instructs with practised ease. The dark haired boy does as he's told, finally feeling the weight lifting off him and being able to breathe again, he holds onto Adam's sleeves as the world around him starts to come back into view. 'That's it, you're okay Sweetie' The older man's voice came again as he pulls Keith into a hug. '...Adam' He manages to the breathe out as he holds on to the man for dear life. 'I'm sorry...I'm sorry' He murmurs as the brunette blinks at him in confusion before realizing Keith was apologizing for having a panic attack just as he did when he was younger. 'Keith it's ok, you're ok, there's nothing to worry about. We all have them, remember the last one before Shiro left for Kerberos? I'm not mad at you' He tells the boy in hushed tones, running his hand up and back the boy's back. 'We will never be mad at you for having panic attacks, you've had a lot to deal with in life Kiddo and I promise you no one will ever hurt you for having one again' He utters keeping the bitterness out his voice that he felt towards those who were meant to raise Keith with love and not fists.

  
  


Wiping the tears running down Keith's cheeks he smiles at him. 'Now that you've calm down a little why don't we get you back to your room and cleaned up' He offers, Keith looks back to the doors in front of him hesitantly he turns to Adam again and nods. The older man at him smiles reassuringly before looking to his left he reaches for the crutches he threw down to get to the Black Paladin, Keith picks them up and slowly helps Adam to his feet again. 'Thanks Kid, now lets get you to bed' He hands Keith one of the crutches and holds on to the boy's arm for both support to stand and to give Keith something to ground himself to. The pair slowly walk to the part of the ship the Paladins' rooms are at, Adam helps wash the blood off the boy and patch up the wounds littering his body. Keith changes into the Pjs Lance had given him when they first returned to Earth and climbed onto Lance's bed. 'Adam?' He calls out in a small voice, the older man turns to face him with a soft smile 'Yeah?' 'Could you sit with me for a while?....I don't wanna be alone.' Keith asks looking away, slightly embarrassed.

  
  


Adam nods a little before sitting on the bed next to him 'Budge up' He remarks with a playful grin while lifting his feet onto the bed and pulling Keith to lie down beside him, reminding him of the times that Shiro, Keith and he would lie on a blanket watching the clouds. 'Right then, time for you to try and get some sleep Little leader' The older man orders, smoothing the Black Paladin's hair down, treating him the way he used to when he younger. Adam didn't see the fearless leader of Voltron resting next to him he only sees the little boy that he was gonna help raise and needed someone to be there for him. 'Your mother will be here soon, she is helping with the soldiers that surrendered otherwise she was coming to get you herself and Shiro will be here the second he can too.' He explains, before telling the young leader in a gentle voice how smoothly the battle went for them and how Shiro managed to get the ship to fly. 'I'm proud of you' He states with a smile before he notices the raven haired boy had finally fallen asleep, brushing Keith's hair out his face, Adam pulls the cover over the sleeping boy. 'Sleep well little man, God knows you need it' He murmurs, looking out the window to the wreckage and chaos of the battle that ended mere hours ago, his gaze returning to the sleeping boy routinely. Watching the sun starting to set over the battlefield, beautiful yet terrifying how the colours of the sunset mix with the Galra, Garrison and Rebels' uniforms. In so much death and destruction the birds were still singing, not far away Adam could hear children running around and people cheering their victory.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding dong the Witch is dead! Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rises from my pit of hell* Hello, welcome to Hell, A mother's hell and Keith's hell

  
  


It has over several hours since Lance released from the operating room, the bleeding stopped before he lost way too much, most superficial wounds patched up with squares of gauze and bandages and stitches. He was taken to a ward for himself to rest, hooked up to a few machines to monitor him and a oxygen mask on his face. Rosa sits by her son's bedside as he lay there as if in sleep, her hands gently cupping one of his as she murmurs to him in Spanish for hours. She falters while trying to choke back a sob, looking back over the bandages, bits of burnt skin and the dark shades of purple, blue and green decorating her youngest, no matter how many times she checks the poor woman can not believe that this has truly happened. She would try to close her eyes hoping that this was just a simple nightmare, if Lance was to be covered in purple, blue and green it would be paint but sadly her wishes weren't granted.

  
  


'Lance,Mijo if you can hear me I need you to know that I love you. I need you to know that I've always been proud of you and that we can't live without you so don't you dare give up on us, you're one of the strongest people I know,' Rosa whispers to him the tears finally winning the battle and run down her face. His eyes flutter open for a moment only to close again, with no sign that he can see that's he is back on Earth with his mother by his side. 'We won Mijo, the Galra Empire is gone. **You can come home**.' She tries, wiping her eyes she looks to the window showing the bright stars in the dark sky, a smile appears on her face despite the fact she's terrified. 'Maybe now since you saved us someday you can take me to the stars like you said, I'll help you plan that big date you were talking about when you're back on your feet of course. We'll have a big party back home when you get outta here and I'll make you garlic knots and whatever else you want.' She tries to smile wider hoping that he could hear it in her voice.

Her confidence slipping from her again as she brings her son's hand up to her lips and kisses it in hopes that the old trick of giving his injuries a kiss would heal them like magic. 'I know you're still very young Lance but I need you to know that I hope I'll still be alive to see you get married one day, I wanna watch you grow older. I want you to be happy and free to be whatever you wanna be. I want you to love and be loved, Keith is a wonderful young man and I hope that you two grow with each other, continue to be each others strength.' She squeezes his hand a little tighter finding it harder to see his face from the tears welling up in her eyes. 'So with all that being said mister I want you to come back to us, wake up from this and recover knowing that you have saved the universe and that we are all so proud of you and love you.' Rosa orders, rising from her chair and kissing Lance's forehead. Trying to bring comfort to herself she begins to hum a lullaby, hoping it brings her baby boy the comfort she wishes. The door opens with the medical staff coming to do a check up and change his bandages.

  
  


'Ms McClain I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave, you need to rest as well. We'll contact you if there is any problems' Came the Doctor's voice as he puts on a pair of gloves to carefully lifts the bandages off of Lance's face. 'Thank you for taking care of my son.' Rosa utters before leaving the room, her eyes lingering on the boy in the bed before turning away. Making her way through the halls, forcing herself to keep control of her emotions till she's back into the room her family was given. Turning the last corner she falls against the wall, covering her mouth to silence the scream she has been holding in since she saw her youngest, unable to make it the last few steps down the hall to her room. Her vision goes dark when she feels arms wrapping around her, moving her head back to look up Rosa meets her oldest's beautiful dark chocolate eyes, she holds on to him while let the muffled scream out. 'Mamá?' Marco murmurs in worry, he wasn't allowed to go see Lance with her since they told them only one person was allowed in so he made sure everyone was okay. 'Mamá how is he? What's wrong with Lance?' He asks, her frightened expression made him scared that she was gonna tell him the news he refused the first time Lance went missing. 'Please Mamá tell me he's alive...Please don't tell me he's gone...I can't..' He falters, screwing his eyes closed. Rosa cups her oldest child's face, taking a deep breath she forces a smile on her face. 'He's alive Marco, Lance is alive. I'm sorry I scared you Mijo, it's just Lance isn't in a good state right now. Come on let's get to our room' She speaks quietly as she walks through the door into their room finding her mother sitting on the floor with the young Altean woman resting her head on her lap as she runs her fingers through Allura's long white hair. Wordlessly Rosa walks over with Marco following being her anchor and slides down the wall, Rosa grips on to her mother's hand,her eyes cast over the sleeping Princess.

'They're just children Rosa and yet they had the weight of the universe on their shoulders... She's just a little girl and she's had to grow up and be a leader, they all had to grow up too fast... our little Lance had to deal with a lot from a young age but I never thought he'd be apart of something this frightening...' The older woman admits letting her daughter's hand go when she sees the look on Rosa's face pulling her into a side hug letting Rosa rest her head on her shoulder. 'Mija, h-how is he?' Rosa looks up to her mother, her dazzling blue eyes now dull and faded. 'I don't know Ma, I don- ...I don't know how he is, he's burnt, he's been thrown about a big space lion when that ship attacked them, he's been batter and bruised by a power hungry monster then he gets free only to go back into those blood filled battles and then he had to fight more than just a enemy, he had to fight that damn poison in his head...My baby boy always has to fight something...and now he has to fight to stay alive since he seems to be in a coma and now he just lays there, he doesn't seem to hear me or see me but his eyes open and close. He's lying there with God knows what damage and I can't do a thing to help him...' She bitterly admits, Marco stares ahead of him in silent shock,covering his mouth as he tries to control himself. Isabella bites her lip as she tries in vein to stop her tears. 'He'll make it Mija, Lance is a fighter.' She declares, meeting her daughter's eyes she squeezes her shoulder 'He'll make it and he'll live a life so wonderful the past will be a small dark chapter, he has so much to see and do, he's not dying on us if he dares I'm using whatever Voodoo, Hoodoo to drag his ass back here, right Marco.' Rosa chuckles at her mother's words as Marco nods at his grandmother's words bringing him back to reality, Isabella McClain always knows how to lift her family's spirits.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shiro and Adam sit on Keith's bed half asleep as they watch over the boy sleeping in Lance's bed, Kev curled up next to Keith's feet ready to pounce at anytime to anyone who dares bring his human harm.. 'Adam you should get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on him' The white haired man whispers, Adam lets a small smile appear on his face for a second before looking back to Keith. 'I'll try but I'm worried' He admits before snuggling into Shiro's chest. 'I'm worried too but as a wise man once said, we must still eat and sleep or we'll make the ones we worry about, worry' Shiro recites as if it's sage knowledge, Adam rolls his eyes at him 'Don't use my own words against me' He mutters before shutting his eyes, Shiro lets a small smirk onto his face.

  
  


His eyes slowly drift back over to his little brother, he looks over Adam's work, patching the young leader up the best he could with the first aid kit in the bathroom connected to the room. Shiro had explained to the medics that Lance was the most injured out of the Paladins and the others could be patched up and dealt with properly after resting from a long battle since they wanted the Red Paladin dealt with first. It wasn't that long before he could feel his eyes start to close after all the horrible excitement of the battle draining away Shiro feels himself crashing from fatigue, allowing himself to relax he tells him that he is only a few feet away from Keith, he would be able to help the boy if needed.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_**Keith found himself standing outside a building, looking up at it he's eyes widen when he realizes it's the one that he lost his father in as a child while it was on fire. Taking a step back he squeezes his eyes shut not wanting to look at the cursed building. 'Help!' came a voice from inside, Keith's eyes snap open when he hears the cry again, his blood ran cold when he realizes who's voice it is. 'Dad?!' He calls out running towards the doorway, hesitant he taking a deep breath steeling his resolve when his father cries out again. The flames danced around the hallway as Keith ducks under them covering his mouth from the smoke. 'Help!' came another voice stopping Keith in his tracks, his head turns to his right in fear. 'Help! Help me!' The voice cried again, Keith looks from his right to straight ahead of him again confused.** _

_**'Help!' Came the two voices.** _ _No...no_ _**he thought looking around him, there was no way his father was in two places at once. 'Dad?!' He calls out hoping to find where the real voice of his father would reveal where it's coming from. 'Somebody! Help!' A third voice cries out coming from yet another direction, Keith sprints through the building trying his best to dodge the flames, stopping when he spots his father trapped under a pile large beams. 'Keith!?' Kevin Kogane calls out in fear and confusion. 'What are you doing Son!? Run! Get yourself outta here!' He screams at the Black Paladin, terrified his little boy gets hurt or worse. 'I'm getting us outta here Dad, it's gonna be okay I promise!' The raven haired boy answers while climbing over the rubble. The walls around them begin to crumble even faster, a metal pile comes crashing down towards Keith, jumping out the way he lets out a yelp. 'Keith!!' His father calls out in panic.'I'm okay! I'm okay Dad. Don't worry I'm on my way' Keith quickly he shouts moving closer, watching his surroundings. The ceiling finally fails to hold up and comes crumbling but the Black Paladin keeps his head down focusing on getting to his father 'Keith look out!' Kevin screams out before the ceiling crashing down onto his son knocking Keith over.** _

  
  


_**Opening his eyes Keith can only see darkness, forcing himself to his feet he looks around him franticly, he doesn't have a clue if has been a few minutes or hours. 'Dad?!' he calls out, wishing his eyes would adjust to the dark he walks hoping to find his father. Keith wasn't afraid of the dark but he hated not being able to see a thing, he just wants a sign that he's going the right way to find his dad.** _

  
  


_**Unfortunately he got his wish, he freezes when he spots his father's old leather jacket sticking out a pile of rubble. 'Dad!' he scream digging through the rubble to find him, he lets out a yelp when he uncovers his father's face. 'D-Dad...' his hands were shaking at the sight, his blood felt like it turned to ice. Kevin Kogane lay unmoving, his skin covered in burns, his mouth frozen in a soundless scream from burning to death. 'No...no..no... not again...I can't do this again! Please Dad wake up!' He cries out falling backwards he starts shaking, hugging himself trying to comfort himself. 'Don't leave me again..' His fist slamming down on the pile of rubble. 'Dad please wake up! I found Mum! You can see her again!...Please...Just open your eyes..' The young leader feels the burning tears running down his cheeks,pulling his father out of the rubble he gently places the body down, moving his father's hands to rest on his chest, moving his hair out his face. Sitting at his father's side he lets out a mournful cry, holding himself steady he brings himself to look at his father's face.** _

_**'I wish I could see you the way you were before this, I wish I could talk to you one last time...I wish I could think of you and the first image in my head wasn't this' Keith admits looking at the ash and rubble surrounding him, wiping his eyes he looks to the darken sky. 'You know I've been sent to many different places, orphanages, foster homes and home for delinquent kids. I never found a place I felt safe until Shiro appeared.' He begins hoping his father could hear him. 'You would like Shiro, he took me in and fought for me like you would. He adopted me as his brother, then I thought I lost him,' He explains everything from befriending Shiro to losing him to “pilot error”, his adventures from being on his own to being a Paladin, losing Shiro after finding him and all the fights. Finally telling his father that he found his mother and let the love he felt for Lance grow, faltering when he explains the last battle.** _

_**'I can't lose him Dad, I can't...Lance reminds me of all the good the universe has to offer. I can't lose him too.' Keith states running his knees, a hand ruffles his hair making the boy's eyes snap up in fear but he relaxes. Kevin Kogane sits in front of him looking just as he did in life, wearing his casual clothes he smiles. 'You won't lose him' Kevin remarks calmly, looking to the sky to see the stars. 'Dad?' Keith utters in shock, his father looks at him again. 'I'm sorry I left you Keith, I left you all alone thinking you were the reason I died but I never blamed you I was so happy when I saw that you got out. I'm sorry' Keith shakes his head slowly, Kevin wipes the boy's tears with his shirt sleeve. Looking over his son and how much he's changed over the years he smiles.** _

_**'Look at you Keith, all grown up. I'm proud of you Kiddo.' He says turning his attention back to the sky, Keith looks up as well finding himself smiling at his father's words. 'What's wrong?' The dark haired boy asks, his father's smile lessens. 'I can't stay any longer Son, I have to go.' Keith's smile was wiped from his face, Kevin presses their forehead's together as he did before going out on a call, the memory coming to Keith's mind and the comfort it brought he felt from it when Lance did it makes more sense now. 'Hey now, don't look so sad Keith you know you can't stay in your dreams either. It's gonna be okay Kiddo, you have people waiting for you when you wake up, I love you. Now live and leave that burden you've carried from this' He states moving his hands to show the remains of the burnt building. 'You didn't cause this and I will never blame you, I'm glad you got out, I'm glad you are alive. Look at all the good you've done, go and be great.' His father says waving his son off as Keith watches the scene changes around him.** _

His eyes open to see Kev snuggling against his legs, he glances around the room noticing Shiro sound asleep with Adam curled up next to him just like before the Keroberos mission. forcing himself to sit up he grabs his orange device to check the time; 04:00am it displays, he finds himself slightly disappointed that he doesn't have a message from Lance, he hoped that his boyfriend had pulled another miracle off and was awake and waiting for Keith to come find him. Setting it down he winces at the effort he had to put in to reach the table, forcing himself to he quiet he lays back down, his eyes falling shut again he had forgotten how long it had been since he left this room hand in hand with Lance. Hoping that sleep would bring him peace, hoping the nightmares would leave him be.

* * *

_**Keith found himself wandering around the beach collecting shells, laughing at the idea that he and Lance were in a competition to find the most shells. Of course the big date his adorkable boyfriend would make it a competition, he even had Keith wearing matching swim shorts and Hawiian shirts in their favourite colours. He could see the brunette in the distances hunched over in inspecting his newest find, turning back to his own shells he smirks at the shinning blue one he found, picking it up to look it over again he blinks in confusion at the dark looking liquid in his bucket. Turning it over he lets the shells tumble out only to find a bloody mess spilt out on the sand. 'What the hell?' He questions moving the shells carefully till he notices his hands have blood on them, flinching at the pulsing object in the pile he gingerly moves it from the shells. 'Did I catch something?' He wonders out loud while picking it up, his stomach begins churching as he realizes it's a heart, a human heart which is still beating. 'Oh Fuck' He yelps dropping it. His eyes scanning for his boyfriend to shout him for help, Lance had gone from the beach. Looking down at the heart again he screams in fright, Lance sat in front of him holding the heart out to him.** _

_**'Lance! You scared the shit outta me to Ass!' He barks, Lance raises an eyebrow as him with a cocky smile. 'Thought you didn't get scared? You said it was hard to jump-scare you.' The brunette dryly remarks, Keith ignores the remark and points at the beating heart. 'Never mind that what do we do about this?' The raven haired boy asks, looking down at it Lance shrugs. 'Don't ask me, it belongs to you now' He answers waggling his eyebrows, Keith scowls at the flirting, he looks around to see if there was another person around. Turning back to Lance his eyebrows knit together in confusion since the brunette had disappeared again leaving the heart lying in the sand. 'Lance this is serious!' He shouts getting to his feet, his next words dying on his tongue when he notices that the heart's beating was getting slower. He curses at himself for picking the heart up, unsure of what he could do he calls out for Lance again but no response comes. Taking a few steps the beach fades around him, freezing on the spot he looks around franticly for Lance, for anybody that could help. 'Hello!?' He yells. 'Lance!? Where are you?!' He continues walking in the darkness, trying his best not to throw up because of the heart in his hands. He found Lance sitting against a wall with one leg up for his arm to rest on wearing Paladin armour again, the beating heart was weakening. 'Lance, there you are!' Keith shouts with a smile breaking into his face, he kneels down to the Red Paladin, setting the heart down gently as he goes to reach out to the brunette.** _

_**Lance grabs onto his wrist stopping him from touching his face. 'Lance?' He utters softly, the Red Paladin puts on a big smile, painful and fake he tries his best to keep it on his face. 'Babe...' He weakly says looking towards the heart, Keith's eyes follow his gaze to the heart watching it slowing even more. 'It belongs to you now' Lance states, the Black Paladin shakes his head slowly in fear as the heart gets pushed into his hands once more, recoiling at the grotesque event unfolding. Lance moves his leg down to show the bleeding hole craved into his chest. 'She got me Keith but she never got to that, she couldn't stop my heart for loving you, it belongs to you. I love you.' He speaks wistfully, Keith tries to press the heart back into Lance's chest. 'Don't talk like you're dying, you're still here.' He orders but Lance takes hold of his wrist stopping him. 'It's too late Darling, I'm a goner, I just needed you to know my heart is yours.' The Red Paladin states, Keith frowns as tears run down his face. 'Don't you fucking dare Lance McClain! You're gonna live even if I have to drag you back here myself!' He roars, Lance laughs taking hold of Keith's face, he kisses him softly. 'Until we meet again Mi Amor' The Red Paladin whispers before his arms drop at his sides and his head leans against the wall, his eyes falling closed. 'LANCE!!!' Keith Cries out loudly revelling his Lion's roar.'....Lance, don't you fucking dare die on me...Lance wake up, open your eyes!' He yells at the boy hugging the brunette tightly. 'Lance, please...don't leave me... I love you so don't leave me...please...' He pleaded over and over, never letting go.** _

  
  


_**'This is all my fault...It's my fault...I lost Dad cause I was reckless and now I've lost you...I should of protected you better...I promised you that nothing bad would happen... I promised you! B-but you got hurt so much and fought so hard to save us...I'm sorry Lance...I'm so sorry Lance please forgive me...come back...please just come back!' Keith sobs out, his body shaking uncontrollably. Cradling Lance's head he tries to hum, his breathing was shaky as he wept. 'This is just a nightmare...I'll wake up and you'll be fine...This is just a nightmare...I'll wake up and you'll still be here and you'll open your eyes and call me Babe or Mullet' He mumbles in hope.** _

  
  


_**Carefully Keith lays Lance down and wipes his eyes. 'You'll wake me up singing like you always do, we'll go on picnics at the beach and we'll go on our own adventures.' He continues as he reaches out and touches Lance's cheek, his fingers running through the brunette's hair.** _ _**A low laugh came** _ _not him I can't handle anymore_ _ **Keith pleaded, hoping that this nightmare would just end, refusing to flinch at the nails digging into his shoulder he stares forwards, forcing his face to go back to his resting bitch face. The large boot of his foster father comes down on Lance's heart turning it to ashes along with Lance's body, Keith's eyes snapped up glaring at him filled with pure hatred '** _ **You** _**' He spat at the large balding man 'long time no see Keith' The man greets** _ **'Don't'** _**Keith warns 'what's wrong? I am not allowed to pat my dear boy on the back when I see him?' The man asks was a sickeningly sweet smile 'We both know you'd only do that because it reopened the cuts you made' The Black Paladin growls getting to his feet.'No Tadashi to save you this time?' His foster father inquires. 'His name is Takashi and I won't need his help this time, one thing you hate is that I could hit you back and it was just as hard' Keith says with a smirk. 'Lets see if you can walk away from this then, unlike your little,' He pauses with disgust 'B**_ **oyfriend** _**' The balding man grins as Keith ducks his first punch. 'You'll always lose someone close to you Keith, it's because of how you act, that's your curse, you'll never be able to help those you love.' The man taunts 'You are poison Keith, everything you touch, everyone you love crumbles to ash because of you. That's how you dear old Dad died, burned to cinders because you couldn't do anything right.' Keith saw red as he punches the vile creature before him.** _

_**'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BASTARD!!' He screams, pulling his blade out he takes his fighting stance. 'You're the poisonous one! You're the reason some many of us kids are fucked up, you abused us! You attacked defenceless children in their sleep! You beast...Your wife should have been rewarded for shooting you! She would have been a great mother if you didn't cripple her and drug her daily!' The Black Paladin bellows, his eyes becoming more like his mother's the whites turning yellow and his teeth growing sharper as he runs at his former foster father then the real fight began and Keith wasn't going down easy this time.** _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Keith awoke screaming, his hand curled into a fist that Shiro blocked but not with the practised ease he was used to. 'Keith! it's me! it's Shiro!' He calls out hoping to calm the young leader down, Keith's eyes quickly dart around the room looking for any threats, Kev let out a low whining noise as he lay his head on Keith's lap, trying to bring comfort. 'Hey Buddy take it easy. You're safe here.' The white haired man says gently, slowly placing his hands on his brother's shoulders making sure to show that he is no threat and will not cause any harm. Keith places one hand on Kev's head gently scratching behind the wolf's ear while taking hold of Shiro's human hand with a strong grip, shaking as he lets the vision of the nightmare fade away, meeting Shiro's eyes he slowly calms. '...Lance? Where is he?...Is he alive?!' He rasps out looking for the brunette, Shiro gets to his feet and offers Keith a hand up. 'He's alive and he's in the medical bay, he's stable. I don't know much about what's wrong but I know he's in a coma-like state.' He explains trying to keep his voice steady. Keith forces himself to his feet, wincing. 'I gotta see him' The young leader states nearly falling on his face, Shiro grabs him and holds him up with a worried look on his face, Kev teleports to the other side to support the Black Paladin. 'We need to take care of your wounds first then I promise you I'll get you to Lance.' The former Paladin tries, hoping Keith wouldn't try to fight him on this. Keith slowly nods clearly unhappy about it but will do it to appease his brother.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey how's everyone doing? I'm going crazy. I'm an introvert, I like being on my own to recharge but not being able to see people that really mean the world to me sucks. I have an old aunt (great aunt actually) and she's 80 in a few weeks, just outta hospital after kicking Covid19's ass and all I want to do is have a cuppa and something I baked with her, I wanna have what me and best friend call fat bastard days (Going out to get some food and be the dorks we are) I want to take my mum out for coffee or a nice meal. I wanna annoy friends that I dub my boys and go on walks around the parks with my boyfriend, I wanna walk outside and see people actually speaking to eachother and only buying what they need. I want things to get better. Sadly I don't think it will for a long while, so with my rambling finishing up I hope you guys are staying safe and stay home if you can. <3 Kei

  
  


Taking a sharp breath Pidge squeezes her eyes shut trying to think of anything else but the needle sticking into her skin as they sew shut the large gash on her side. _Lucky me, I had to be the one they ran out of dissolvible stitches on._ She grumbles in her head, looking across the room she sees Hunk's eyes are screwed shut, sweating bullets while the Doctor carefully holds onto the large boy's face to help keep him steady as he sews the cut shut, worrying about him being in the same situation she forgets her own pain. 'I don't know about you but I could go for some tacos' She announces taking the Yellow Paladin surprise, his eyes open to look at her. 'You have no idea how much I want some of my Mum's cooking right now, do you think she'll make some tacos for us if we ask?' He wonders placing a hand on his stomach trying to stop the growling sound, Pidge smirks at him her plan is working. Hunk had stopped shaking so much making the Doctor's work easier.

'Oh I think she will and if we both burst out the puppy dog eyes we'll have tacos in no time.' She answers feeling a little calmer herself the tense air around them fading slowly at they speak, trying their best not to move. Finally they were free from the Doctors patching them up Pidge slowly sits up on her bed and rolls her T-shirt down. Looking around the the medical bay her eyes land on the Princess who had remained silent through it all. Allura sits up slowly with Coran's help, the Altean man fusses over her making sure he had done his job correctly, Hunk smiles over at her from his bed, each of them sporting fresh patches of snow white bandages. 'The lot of you are to rest and recover, we may have the power back in the pod but it still needs to be tested before we can use it again so don't try and do anything stupid.' Coran warns them, dragging a hand down the side of his face he lets out a long sigh.

  
  


'I swear I've aged at least another ten decaphobes from worrying about you kids' He retorts earning a small chuckle from the three Paladins. 'We are really sorry to have worried you Coran' Allura replies holding on to his hand. 'But as you can see we got lucky, even though Keith is not here right now he's is in the same state as us, sadly Lance has taken the worse damage again, I hate this how could I let this happen to him? Coran will you please tell us how he is, what's wrong with him?...please Coran' She begs the Altean man pats her hand gently. 'Allura you didn't let this happen to him, it was the Galra Empire that caused this pain.' He begins trying to ease the Paladins burden but he was met by the three of them big sad eyes, tired from war and simply worried about their dear friend, the orange haired man sighs heavily. 'I'll wait till Keith is here, it's better if you all hear about Lance's condition together and knowing Shiro he'll be dragging Keith here to get his wounds treated' He remarks picking up the doctor's charts.

  
  


Time ticked away in a deafening silence only muffled voices of the medical staff in other rooms could be heard apart from the clock on the wall. Allura glared at it wishing she could make it stop _Tick-tock,tick-tock, tick-tock._ The door opens with a _whoosh_ slicing through the quiet bringing relief to the three Paladins watching time tick by, Shiro guided the missing Paladin in with Kev at the other side of Keith, supporting him, his tired eyes meeting the others he tries to greet them with a smile but it didn't reach his eyes, his face was chalk white.

  
  


He let the doctors check him over in complete silence, it didn't help the other's nerves. Once his bandages were changed, checking if he needs stitches and Shiro answering questions for him he was ordered to stay put Keith met the team's eyes again. 'Hey guys' He finally speaks greeting them, earning smiles as they greet him in return. His eyes return to Shiro waiting for permission to go see Lance, Shiro holds his hand up in a stop motion and to tell him to give him five minutes, Shiro returns to speaking with the doctors. 'How's Lance?' Allura asks hoping Keith had a better idea on what's going on since he might of already went to see him, the Black Paladin looks at her blankly, the images from his nightmare haunting him before blinking back to reality.

'I- I don't know, I haven't got to see him... all I know is he's in a coma-like state' He replies meekly, the other three look at each other to confirm they heard him right before tiptoeing to his side and sitting on the bed that doctors' had ordered Keith to climb into, Carefully they pull him into a group hug. 'It's gonna be okay, he'll be okay, Lance has been through too much to leave us now' Hunk states with a nervous smile on his face. 'Coran said they're getting the pod up and running which means he could be healed quicker now' Pidge adds hoping that with Altean tech Lance would be back on his feet again. Allura nods smiling with the Yellow and Green Paladins trying to cheer Keith up. The Black Paladin smiles a little, he tightly holds on to his family. 'You're right, he'll be ok, he's too stubborn to let this beat him' He remarks earning a small laugh from the others.

  
  


The four stay holding on to each others hands in silence for a long time, their smiles slowly slipping off their faces as doubt plagued their minds they let in the fear of possibly losing Lance, the memories of the battle they had just got out of replay over and over in their minds, how they could of done differently and the fears of what their next move to make is. 'Look I'm not gonna try and act brave, I've always struggled to be brave but I always tried push away my fears cause we were the universe's only hope but... I am terrified guys, I keep thinking I'm gonna wake up and find out that the Galra won or Lance didn't get saved or Keith gets taken by Haggar or Allura gets hurt or Pidge... Pidge gets used like Slav was...I'm scared of what we have to do next' Hunk admits gripping Keith and Pidge's hand tighter and he begins to ramble, Pidge squeezes his hand in response. 'It's gonna be ok we're all scared Hunk, we all have been scared just like you, that doesn't make you a lesser Paladin, I have the same kind of nightmares but we did it, we stopped them.' She explains while helping rid Hunk of his insecurities, Allura squeezes Pidge and Keith's hands.

'I am scared that I lead us down the wrong path again, I was terrified that I was one of the last Alteans and that it was my call on what our moves were, I burdened you with the titles of Paladins of Voltron even though we are only young but you have shown me that courage isn't not being afraid it's being afraid and still standing up for others and fighting to help those in need. I am grateful to you for being Paladins, my friends and of course becoming my family. I hope even when this is all over we may stay as close as we are now.' She confesses while battling her emotions, Keith squeezes her hand giving her a smile when her eyes meet his. 'Of course we will, God I know I was the difficult one for you lot to get close to, I push people away so I don't get close to them since in my past it never went well but I want to stay in this family, I want to stay here with you guys... I want to put the past behind me and end those nightmares, I want to live a happy life' He says while shaking, Hunk lets their hands go and pulls Keith into his famous bear hug. 'I know you don't want to talk about your past but we will always be here. If and when you're ready, there will be no judgement and we'll never leave you Keith, I promise' Pidge and Allura wrap their arms around him 'You're stuck with us Keith, no one's leaving this Space family' Pidge declares, Allura chuckles 'As Hunk and Pidge said we aren't gonna leave you'.

  
  


Keith smiles, his shoulders shaking from trying to not cry. 'I love you guys' He admits. 'We love you Keith' The three reply in tears, wishing that the whole family was here for this moment, Kev teleports in the middle of the group hug letting out a happy bark making the other Paladins chuckle and wince at the heavy creature on their wounds. 'Guys' Shiro calls, the four Paladins' eyes dart to the white haired man. 'They said we have a few minutes, do you feel up to visiting Lance?' He asks knowing full well Keith would drag himself there if he couldn't walk, the Black Paladin turns to the others silently asking if they wanted to join him, slowly the five got off the bed and made their way to Shiro. When the doctor tried to tell them only two to a bed during a visit they were met with six death glares and a growling wolf, the Paladins and Kev lead by Shiro and Coran walk to Lance's room. Shuffling into the room trying to stop themselves from letting out shocked gasps, Hunk was first to speak up as he stepped towards the bed. 'H-hey Buddy, how you feeling?' He tries, hoping that he would get an answer but Lance continued to stare at the ceiling unaware of those around him.

  
  


Pidge sat at the bottom of the bed as she usually does. 'Hey Lancey can you hear us?' She asks hoping to find the problem herself, Kev climbing into her lap she winces slightly. Allura stands at the base of the bed. 'Lance?' She calls as Keith walks to the side of the bed. 'He hasn't responded to anyone since his eyes opened.' Coran explains 'Rosa was with him for hours but it was like he can't hear us' He continues as Keith looks over the beaten, burnt and bloody body of his boyfriend, he forces the tears back from his eyes as he takes hold of Lance's hand. _He's still here, he's still alive._ 'Lance, we're here, all of us are here. We won Sweetheart' He murmurs into the brunette's ear as he squeezes his hand, only silence met them in return, Allura walks to the other side her hands carefully going to either side of his head. Closing her eyes she concentrates trying to find his conciousness as she did before with Shiro and how she managed to get Lance back from death's door all those months ago. Her eyes open glowing white as she searches but sadly she wasn't in any condition to use her quintessence like this, Coran catches her before she stumbles backwards coughing and wincing at her wounds. 'Allura?' He calls out frightened, holding her thumb up she wheezes.

'I'm alright, I just thought I could help but I don't have the strength in me right now, I can't find him. I'm sorry.' She explains pushing herself to stand tall but the tears in her eyes get her false confidence away, Pidge places her hand on the Blue Paladin's arm. 'You tried' She utters softly, earning grateful smiles from the others around her Allura nods. Keith nods back at her, the pair wordlessly supporting each other. 'It's gonna be okay' He begins, his attention turning back to Lance only. 'You'll be okay Lance' He states as if he's arguing a point with the brunette, he whispers in Lance's ear again to wake up in response he could swear he felt a tiny amount of pressure of Lance's hand trying to squeeze back. Keith's heart swells as his head turns to Coran, the orange haired man looks at him confused. 'I think I felt his hand move, I could be wrong but I really think he could be trying to react' The dark haired boy reports, the Altean man lets a small smile appear on his face. 'Then we have hope that he'll return to us soon' He remarks, Allura raises an eyebrow at him in question. 'Okay, this is a strong theory I have since you can't find him in the condition you are in right now Allura' He begins turning his head to face the others.

'Once we lost the King Alfor for a while in battle. This was before Allura was born.' He states his voice wavering. ' His body was still functioning fine but his mind was gone, to keep him alive the Red Lion had sent him to the Astral Plane. In the last battle to save Lance I believe Red tried to protect his mind from Haggar by taking him to the Astral Plane like before.' He theorizes since the boy had told them at times in the hands of the Galra his mind was somewhere else. Pidge looks at Coran with hope. 'Does this mean he'll come back if we keep talking to him?' She inquires the Altean man places his hand on her head gently as he ruffles her hair. 'It's a strong possibly, I don't know how the Red Lion is but maybe with Lance knowing the the threat is gone he can return to us and if he's there he'll have to find his way back own his own, it could take awhile. Who knows what he could be fighting in there, it's a strange place to be, Alfor took a few days to come back and he wasn't in the same shape as Lance is, Alfor was lost in a battle and due to interference we couldn't find him for days so Red made sure our King lived but if I'm honest I think only Shiro could understand this well.” He answers trying to smile to lift their spirits but it didn't reach his eyes, patting Shiro's shoulder when the Captain nods along, his gaze returns to the Red Paladin again. 'I have faith in him' Shiro states, Keith looks down to Lance's hand with a frown, scared from the nightmare, scared that he doesn't come back or doesn't want to return to them, his mind flooding with ideas to try and reach Lance as well as the images from his nightmare.

  
  


Shiro reaches out to his brother resting his human hand on Keith's head 'Don't' He whispers in warning, his voice cutting the spiral of dark thoughts short in the young leader's mind. Keith meets Shiro's dark but warm eyes and slowly lowers his head in a nod. 'We'll get through this, it's just gonna take some time.' The white haired man states, gently ruffling Keith's hair as he pulls him into a hug. Allura looks from Lance to the brothers with a small frown, feeling useless at the moment she turns back to Pidge. The Green Paladin raises an eyebrow at her receiving a small forced smile from the Princess she understands. 'Shiro would you be so kind to let me see the reports of Blades on that base Lance and Pidge spotted before the battle?' Allura asks needing something to do, needing to be useful right now.

The white haired man lets out a heavy sigh as he shakes his head fondly. 'Allura you have just got cleared to be able to get out of bed, you almost passed out two minutes ago and now you want to get to work, take a break for once, I'm begging you' He answers, his shoulders slagging when the Princess refuses to back down. 'Fine but you're only getting out of the ward for an hour young lady and I'm gonna be there to make sure you don't start making 50 thousand plans.' He says caving in, letting Keith to go grab a wheelchair and directing her to sit he catches Pidge's puppy dog eyes. 'Oh for Quiznak's sake Pidge' He mutters, turning to Coran for back up, the Altean struggles his shoulder. 'If you can get Matt to agree to looking after you as you work then you can see the reports cause I don't want to be the victim of your parent's wrath.' Shiro states pushing the wheelchair, Coran following behind giving Allura orders to rest and not overwork. The second the door closes Pidge asks Kev to move off her as she slips the orange device out her pyjamas trouser pocket and calls Matt.

  
  


Hunk and Keith roll their eyes at the pair, Pidge argues with her brother to come get her as Hunk tries to talk to Lance again. 'Hey Lance, can you believe these workaholics? We just get out of one mess and they wanna jump into another' He laughs, turning to face the boy again only to feel the smile get wiped off his face when he still sees the lifeless eyes staring forward. 'Lance?' He tries again, once again it hits him how lonely it is without Lance making a remark, hitting him harder each time he thinks of the times he done to his friend willingly as he ignored the boy favouring working on random projects and now he was afraid he'll never get to speak to his friend ever again, any breath could be Lance's last, even Allura couldn't help this time. Keith places a hand on his shoulder. 'Hunk, it's gonna be okay. Lets just give it time like Shiro said.' The Black Paladin softly says willing back the tears in his eyes, the larger boy turns his head to him with a small nod he pats Keith's hand a few times before slowly walking out the room. 'I...I need some air' He utters. 'Hunk wai-...' Pidge calls after him taking a step to go after him when Keith stops her by taking hold of her arm.

'Give him some time to himself Pidge' He says sounding more like a plea than an order, the Green Paladin lets her shoulders sag as she sits down on the seat at the side. Keith lets her arm go, looking down. 'I can't sit around here doing nothing like this, I need something to do...I can't sit and hope, I have to work on something, I could try working on the healing pod then that could help him. I need to be useful Keith...' She finally admits in the silence, Keith let's Lance's hand go to kneel down and lift her chin up to get her to look at him. 'I know Katie, I know but we gotta get most of these bumps and bruises patched up before we can do anything else right now. You are being useful, you're here for him and I need to know you're on the mend' He tries, not truly believe the words coming out of his mouth about not doing anything, he feels like it's reading the lines off a page. Pidge meets his eyes and sees through him, she feels just as disappointed that Allura couldn't wake Lance, looking to the side she stares at the unconscious Red Paladin.

'You're needed here Keith if you keep talking to him, he might answer you. You and Lance could always get an answer out of each other.' She murmurs trying to stay calm. 'But I don't think I can. I can't sit here with him looking so lifeless, you can reach him though, I know you can.' She remarks, Keith smiles a tiny bit. 'Hey you're his little sister, you can get an answer from him just as well as me. How about we both try? Maybe we can sing shitty enough to make him wake up to yell at us.' He tries earning a ghost of a laugh from the girl. 'More like school us, add in different lyrics and he'll flip.' Pidge murmurs with a half smirk, Keith picks her up off the seat and places her on the bed, sitting at Lance's side, wincing he struggles to walk to the other side and sits at the other side, taking hold of his boyfriend's hand he looks over to Pidge with a nod. 'Wait, why am I picking the song?' She furrows her brows as the young leader smirks, Kev jumps onto Keith's lap wiping the smirk off his face as the wolf gets comfy for a singsong.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another ramble of the weird Kei.  
> You're doing great, don't worry about not doing much under this lockdown just make sure you're eating, taking care of yourself. Try something new to do, I've been teaching my young niece to bake cookies and making up weird games to pass the time. Today she has learned the greatness of the card game snap, anyway keep your chin up it's not for forever. Take care Paladins, Earth needs our help.  
> <3 Kei


	7. Chapter 7

Hours passed by, hordes of people come and go as the Garrison base tries to accommodate thousands of the people from all over the universe. The sun was long gone, the moon was high in the sky when Hunk walks into Lance's hospital room, he catches a glimpse of Krolia as she leaves giving him a small smile, patting his shoulder as she passes by before giving him a gentle warning for him not to stay too long that he needs to take care of himself. Standing at the foot of the bed he glances at Keith asleep in the chair his head resting in his arms on the side of the bed, Krolia's jacket draped over his shoulders, Kev lying on the floor curled up in a ball at his feet. Walking to the other side of the bed he watches where he puts his foot to avoid Marco's legs as he sleeps on the seat in the corner.

  
  


His tired puffy eyes take in Lance's appearance again, taking a deep breath he sits on the bed. 'Hey Bud, I don't know if you can hear me, I know everyone's been trying, but I gotta say I'm scared. I've been scared a lot of times since we became friends I thought the only thing I would be worried about was getting into trouble from our teachers or you making more friends and ditching me the first chance you got... but we ended up on such a crazy adventure that night you convinced me to sneak out to try and hang out with Pidge.' He starts with a small smile forming on his lips, taking hold of his best friend's hand.

'You have been a good friend, you still took care of me even though I ditched you so much to hang out with Pidge or cause I was busy. I should of told you that I got nervous when I started on tech by myself and couldn't have anyone but Pidge around or tried harder to balance my time like you did to check on me.' He murmurs, his eyes scanning the Red Paladin's face for any kind of reaction. '...Then again I'm not you. Honestly I'm pissed at you too, you never told me anything of the shit you went through before Voltron. When you finally told us **I felt like you didn't trust me enough** to tell me and at the same time what do you owe me to tell me that? I didn't ask about you that much and I didn't notice that your “lover boy” flirting was you hiding behind a mask.' Hunk falters his body shaking.

  
  


'I didn't notice how you started training more and more, I look back now and I scream at myself for being so blind to how **you were killing yourself**. You weren't eating, sleeping and you kept training. You got more and more reckless regarding your own safety in fights... I know you keep saying it's ok, I know you've forgiven me but...I-... **I can't forgive myself,** I don't know how you keep getting back up after being knocked down so much, every-time you get back up.'

The Yellow Paladin lifts Lance's hand up a little to cradle it in his. 'I wish-...I wish I could be strong like you...More than anything I want you to come back to us, I wanna hang out like we used to. Do all the things you tried to get me to do when I brushed you off... I just wanna have my best friend back. **We won Lance, you don't have to worry about Haggar ever again.** Please wake up, please get back up again Buddy.' The dark haired boy begs the tears pouring down his face.

  
  


'Lance, please I-I'm begging you here, don't leave us. Don't go anywhere I can't f-follow you, you've done enough fighting as a Paladin, the best Paladin. Just come back...Don't die, **Please don't die**.' Hunk sobs, his mind spiralling with thoughts of all the times he and Lance would laugh, how he would shout at Lance for wanting him to take a break. How Lance had always been the one to stop him and Pidge crashing from fatigue. His mind flooding way images of Lance's expressions, how he would smile for real, smile to mask his sadness, how Lance's aura would change when he got angry, how he protected his friends. How scared Lance looked when the Red Lion managed to buy him a few days before that purple light flashed before Lance's eyes sticks in his mind more than any other time Lance was afraid. The fear Lance felt before he was taken from them again was colossal compared to how scared he felt. The broken look on everyone's face as they tried to get him back only to find out what Haggar had done to him.

The glowing purple eyes would haunt his dreams for years to come, it's been too much for him never mind how Lance was coping with it all.

The tears rolling down his cheeks burn, looking over the burn marks on Lance's arms and face he hoped that the tears would leave him marked so Lance didn't have to bear them alone. Looking up he takes a deep breath. _One, two, three and four. Now hold it, one, two, and three. Let it out, one two, three and four._ He could hear his mother's voice mixed with Lance's he smiles the memory of this tall brunette kid kneeling down to him on a lone hallway at the beginning of the school term at the Galaxy Garrison.

* * *

_**It was the end of the first two weeks of term at the Galaxy Garrison, he was being bullied by a bunch of kids for his weight, appearance and fear of heights, so he ran and hid after the end of class so he didn't get attacked like he saw some boy had been before. He tried to head back to his dorm-room when he heard footsteps only to find himself frozen in fear, his feet stuck to the ground, he screwed his eyes shut, his knees buckled as he falls to the ground he curls up into a ball waiting. 'Hey big guy, are you okay?' Came a gentle voice, looking up he properly saw for the first time the kid that would be his best friend that became family.** _

_**Lance places his hand on Hunk's arm and gently squeezed it twice to get his attention. 'I don't bite you know,' Kneeling down to the larger boy the brunette smiles softly, 'Come on dude we're in the same class and you can't stay here all day would you like go to my dorm-room? You can chill there, I have some goodies sent from home by my Mum and I promise you it's bully free.' He offers, smiling brighter when Hunk nods at him, taking hold of his hand to help Hunk up the brunette grins, putting one hand on his own chest.** _

_**'The name's Lance' He states in a snooty voice mocking the boys who had been bullying Hunk. 'What's yours?' He continues in the voice pretending they hadn't met before. 'H-Hunk, my name's Hunk' The dark haired boy answered holding his nose to make his own voice sound different, Lance grins widely shaking his hand. 'You know Hunk I think we're gonna be good friend' The brunette states throwing his arm around Hunk walking towards the dorms, shooting a cocky grin at the group of boys that bullied Hunk when he spotted them, his eyes didn't seem as cheerful as the grin they read** _ **Don't fuck with us** _**. From that day onwards school life got better for Hunk.** _

* * *

The memory brought a smile to Hunk's lips but the tears failed to stop, from the start Lance had his back but he couldn't do anything to help him now. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve he loosens his grip on Lance's hand. 'God, look at me I'm a mess' He retorts, his eyes catch a small tug of Lance's mouth as if he heard the remark, Hunk holds his breath, his hopes rising a little. Then he feels it, two faint squeezes of his hand by Lance. His eyes well up again as he makes a chocked laugh.

'Atta boy.' He chuckles out in a mix of a laugh and a sob. An idea crosses his mind, the memory of Lance telling him about hearing the real Shiro before and never understanding it when they had to connect with each other to survive, they managed to get close to the Astral Plane back then so maybe, just maybe they could do it again. His eyes widen at the possibility, if the team could connect with their Lions like that again maybe they could find Lance there and help him back home. 'Holy quiznak I think I know a way to help you.' Hunk retorts out loud in awe, leaning down he gives Lance an awkward hug trying to avoid the lines and mask before getting up. 'I gotta go Buddy, I'm gonna get our Lions back up and running, I'm gonna get Pidge and run this by her and Allura and we'll get you back Lance **I promise you,** so don't you give up and don't you fucking dare die on us. Rest for now and when I'm back I'll have our Lion's back up and running and **we're gonna come find you.** ' Hunk promises before running out the ward, making it his mission to get to the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19/05/20 was when I last updated to tell you guys that my laptop deleted everything for no apparent reason.  
> I lost most of the parts I wrote for this story and some for future works but my sister managed to get back some things for me and I took a few weeks off of writing but I bring the last chapter I had wrote before shit hit the fan.
> 
> So with that I hope you guys enjoy this one and I hope to bring more updates soon!  
> Thanks for being patient and I hope that you're staying safe out there!  
> <3 Kei

Krolia sits across the table in the meeting room at the side of Kolivan, her frown growing deeper at the words spoken by the council of leaders from around the universe. The guilt for not being able to be with her son when he needed her most yet again she pleaded with him to let her be there in his stead, she and Coran wanted to take this burden from the Paladins and Shiro. They are still recovering, with letting Krolia and Coran step in it allowed Keith to be with the others as they watch over Lance. Knowing his hot-headed temperament she was slightly glad she could do this for him but she was asked by her leader not to react with anger, she keeps her word and remains silent by biting her tongue despite the amount of insults the Blade of Marmora had been getting then Kolivan stands, slamming both his hands down on the table as he glares across.

'In case you have forgotten Zhysse, you aided the Galra, your people have done for over a thousand decaphobes why should we be sneered at for being born into the race of Galra? I didn't decide that, I was made this way but I didn't for a tick count myself part of that power hungry murderous Empire.' The Blades leader snapped, his hand quickly jutting out towards Krolia. 'This woman right here the Black Paladin's mother, my niece Krolia. From the moment she was born her family was hunted down like common beasts for sport because her father dared to speak out against the Empire.' He starts glaring into the eyes of the snake like man in front of him. 'He wasn't part of the Blade of Marmora but his wife was and before they got a chance to make it to one of our bases they were burned alive. Krolia was hidden by her mother, my sister in a small pod doboshes before she was found. I was too slow and I saw it myself, Zarkon treated their execution like a banquette, roasting them on a spit. While my younger sister and her husband screamed from the flames cooking them alive he laughed, he ate and drank like he was watching a court jester juggle, I held their baby girl in my arms knowing if my sister didn't act fast enough that baby would be burning there with them or worse.' He growls leaning over the table to get in the man's face. 'So don't give me, “They are Galra, what do they know of our struggle” shit, it ain't washing with me. I'm Galra alright but I ain't the monster here, my struggles are being part of the race that has done this to the universe. It treated us just as bad as you and if we got caught they would spit roast us all to keep the rest of the Galra in line.' Kolivan finishes, dropping down back on his seat, crossing his arms, waiting for Zhysse's next statement but the scaled man slowly lowers back into his seat, shivering in fear at the story he had just been exposed to, his eyes flickering to the Galra woman at Kolivan's side trying to read her emotions only to find her lifeless eyes staring ahead of her, his head declines in shame, quiet whispers float around the room.

  
  


Iverson glancing round the table trying to read the room,before he could try to speak Coran rises to his feet his tired eyes scanning the room. 'Is **this** what the Paladins have risked everything over?' He calmly retorts, everyone's eyes were on him. 'Oh I'm terribly sorry' He sneers at the newer council members, picking up his device and snapping fingers for the screen on the table to appear. 'What do you see there?' He demands showing a group photo of the Paladins the day of the summer festival, the photo Shiro snapped of them when they where laughing at one of Hunk's jokes. Pidge hugging Allura's arm as the Princess held them both up, Hunk slapping his own chest with his eyes screwed up tight, Lance and Keith holding on to the Yellow Paladin, Lance almost doubling over as Keith's head was inclined to the sky all of them sporting large smiles. All of them looking like a bunch of kids. No answers came from Coran's question, he points towards the photo again.

'I'll tell you. These are the Paladins, these are the  **Children** that fought in a war that shouldn't of been theirs to fight.' The Altean angrily states, changing to photos of Hunk and Pidge by themselves. 'These two are the most brilliant minds I have seen since King Alfor, Pidge is the Green Paladin and is youngest, she has managed to save our backsides more times than I can count with her coding and she has shouldered herself with every single bit of the technology we had. She is a genius, she could be the smartest minds from Altea to shame, she and Hunk built everything back up from scratch. Anything that went wrong she held herself accountable for it even if it couldn't be helped. Hunk is the Yellow Paladin. He felt it a lot of the failures on tech was his fault since he done a lot of the building and repairs, the boy can make life saving equipment out of household items, he always tried to find good in a bad situation, he has said he's not much of a fighter but he had to stand his ground when facing the Empire and he fought very well.' The room remains silent as Coran spoke.

He shows a photo of Allura, her smile lacking happiness. 'This is Princess Allura, she is the Blue Paladin, I love her as like my own child just as I love the other Paladins. She has been so strong, we were barely out the pods a dobosh when she started putting together a plan to fight the Galra Empire.' He says with a proud smile, changing the photo to Keith, the dark haired boy's arms were crossed as he frowns at the camera. 'This is Keith, the Black Paladin, he was the Red Paladin before taking the role Shiro had since we lost him. He is half human, half Galra. He was ashamed to find out he was part Galra cause he thought that meant he was a monster. He has fought for everything single thing in his life, he has risked his life for the chance to show the rest of us on the team that he wasn't a monster, **yeah he thought he had to prove it to his friends.** ' He lets out a dry laugh. 'He is one of the finest pilots and fighters I've seen in all my years.' He adds changing the photo to Lance.

  
  


'This is Lance, he was the Blue Paladin before but when Keith became the new leader he became his right hand man and the Red Paladin **he's currently fighting to stay alive,** he's been treated as a test subject. **He tried to kill himself to stop himself becoming a weapon for the Witch**. He always tries to keep our spirits up and he could adapt well in a fight, he is one of the kindest souls you will ever find. You all know full well about Shiro too I can go on and on about every single one of these kids. I can tell you how many times they woke up screaming from nightmares, I can tell you about 95% of there wounds they have gotten since they started fighting for you...You-' He stops himself, slamming his hands on the table as he glares down at them with tears in his eyes. ' **They didn't fight for this, they didn't pull themselves out of wreckages over and over again for you** lot to argue over something so stupid as the Blade of Marmora being Galra, **Haggar was Altean!** She had one of the sharpest minds our kind had ever seen back then, I'm Altean go on start on me for being Altean since she was evil! **I'm Altean so I must be evil too** , Go on I'm waiting!' He snaps holding his arms out to show he has no weapons, the mix of humans and aliens stared at him stunned. Krolia gets to her feet and walks towards him throwing her arms around him. 'Thank you Coran' She croaks out gruffly her voice slowly returning to her, pressing her face into his shoulder, the Altean smiles as he hugs her back. Kolivan smiles at him, bowing his head at the orange haired man, Coran bows his head in return. Turning his attention back to the table the Galra man nods to himself.

'Coran is right' Came Iverson's voice, his good eye scanning the room watching them lower their heads. 'What the Paladins of Voltron, the Rebels and our forces here on Earth all fought to end the war but we also wanted to stop the hate. I'm sure Earth hasn't had it as bad but we still got attacked but the Galra standing before me have never been my enemy and we must remember that. Earth has had many wars with its own people, it's been a bloody history for us but over time we had to stop the hate of some people cause it only leads to more blood shed. **The hate has to end as well as the war** , I'm not asking you to forget what has been destryed, all the lives lost and those who have destroyed so much I just ask you to not to blame those who didn't cause they are from the same race, I ask that the soldiers that have surrendered are not to be killed or paraded around to show our victories. Their crimes will be dealt with in time.' The man speaks calmly, his gaze landing on his wedding ring. 'My wife, she used to say you can't grow a beautiful garden with only weed killer. She would always say things like that and of course she was right, it takes a lot of time and effort for that and that's what it's gonna take for us now. It's small steps, little by little the horrors will be left behind, wounds will start healing but we will never forget this war and that's okay. We can remember it and move forwards, we held these hopes for peace and lucky for us it's not a burden we have to pass on to the next generation.' Iverson states with pride, the members of the council nod along smiling. Zhysse turns to Kolivan stretching his hand out slowly weary of his own actions, the Blades leader cracks a smile taking hold of his hand and shaking it. 'I am truly sorry' The snake like man says whole heartedly, Kolivan nods slowly. 'I accept your apology, lets hope we can set a good example for all our people.' He states letting his hand go, turning to his niece he opens his arms to her, Krolia grins as she hugs him properly for the first time in years.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not mess Coran he will fuck you up


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I updated the last chapter to be the real chapter 8.  
> I haven't been writing that much lately.

Shiro watches the bird flying around in different formations from the window of the medical bay, his mind gone blank on topics to talk about to the boy lying in the bed. He doesn't even know if Lance could hear him, his eyes move back to the bed but Lance hadn't moved, his eyes open and close every so often but there was no sign of life there. Looking to the clock the white haired man notes that it's only been an hour and a half since he agreed to watch over Lance for the McClains and Keith hoping they would actually try to get some sleep. He felt bad for Coran and Krolia taking over for him in the meetings, getting to his feet he lets out a yawn while stretching hoping pacing the room would help him think of something.

  
  


'I'm losing my mind' He mutters earning a quiet bark from Kev lying curled up like a cat on the chair at the opposite side of Lance's bed, Shiro ignores the wolf. 'Think, Think of something Takashi' He argues with himself, his boots hitting the ground with a loud thump when he stops mid step. ' **I was there,** why is it so hard to think of a way of contacting him' Shiro growls turning back to Lance again, walking over to him with a frown he lifts his hands to the boy's head, placing one at each side as Allura had done, taking a deep breath.

'Lance it's Shiro, if you can hear me Kiddo I need you to do this for me. It took me a long time to get to that level but then again I didn't have a body to get back too.' The former Paladin starts, his eyes closing as he tries to picture the dark void of the Astral Plane, he would be happy if he never had to see it again but he would put up with hell-fire if it meant helping the boy. 'I know it's dark there, it took a while for me to get any kind of light, I had to walk for a long, long time. It's scary I'm not gonna lie but you've got this. Don't let the memories in there hold you back, keep walking and search for the way out, **you're alive Lance, you're alive and safe.** Coran said that you're cured too, there's no need to worry about that anymore.' He tries guiding the Red Paladin, his mind racing to find a way to get the brunette back. His hands dropping to his sides when he doesn't see any sign like the others had that he was still there.

  
  


The white haired man lets out a string of curses, holding onto the bed frame to keep himself standing as he doubles over he feels himself lose control of his emotions the nightmares of the darkness of the Astral Plane creeping upon him like a horde of spiders running from his head, down his back and finally leaving from his toes. _**'Shiro?!'**_ Came a ghostly voice sounding like they were crying. The former Paladin's eyes snap open almost creaking his neck as his head turns quickly searching but he couldn't find the source, it was only Kev, Lance and him in the room. Strangely Kev hadn't reacted to the voice, forces himself to stand up straight again, walking across the room he peeks out the door to find an empty hallway, walking back to the bed he scans the Red Paladin's room again.

'I really am losing my mind' He states petting Kev's head on the way to dropping back down on his seat, rubbing his eyes he catches a glimpse of his reflection in window. 'You are a mess Takashi Shirogane' The man points out, putting his head on the side of the bed hoping sleep would claim him for just half an hour. Resting his head on his robotic arm he holds onto Lance's hand with the human one, his eyes growing heavier and heavier.

* * *

Matt saunters into the ward to check on Lance, his eyes land on Shiro. 'Sup Sharpshooter, sup Shiro' He greets them regardless of getting a response. 'Hiya floofy boi' He greets Kev scratching under the wolf's chin. 'Are you guarding Lancey? You such a good boy' He says in a weird voice some people use to talk to babies and animals. 'Move your butt and let me sit down please' The Rebel fighter asks, the cosmic beast jumps down letting Matt have the seat before jumping on top of him, Matt grins asking Kev if he could put his laptop on him to work.

Kev nods letting out a quiet noise and makes himself comfy, Matt pets him while pulling his feet off the ground he rest them on the bed frame as he makes himself comfortable. Getting his laptop set up to help Pidge and Hunk from the Lions he scans the Red Paladin's body for an update before starting his work.

  
  


'Oh Lancey boy you don't do things half-ass.' He remarks with a sigh, patting the boy's leg he sits back in his chair. 'You sure you ain't part of the Holt clan cause you kinda fit the go big or go home shtick we've got going on and they beg us for the love of God, go home' Matt chuckles, carefully leaning over the wolf and laptop to slip a bracelet onto Lance's wrist to monitor his vitals the rebel fighter cracks his knuckles before he begins typing. 'Let's get this party started' He grins when his sister sends him the message to start the first test.

  
  


The screen on his orange device lights up with the Yellow Paladin's face instead, not surprised he holds it up to wink at Hunk. ' 'Ello, 'ello Hunky how is everything on your end?' Matt greet the boy in a terrible English accent, Hunk rolls his eyes at him. 'Hello Matt, everything seems to be okay, we've done the best we can to repair the damage they took. Yellow managed to respond today so that's a huge plus. There's a lot more we need to do to repair them properly, once the meetings are done the Olkari are going to help. Pidge is reaching out to Green right now and I think Allura and Keith are on their way.' Hunk informs, his eyes scanning behind the screen, The older boy's eyes move back to the Red Paladin. 'How is he?' Hunk asks, Matt looks back to the screen with a smile.

'Lance seems to be doing ok, I've got his vitals in front of me and I'll let you know if anything happens through this, don't worry.' Hunk nods along with the Rebel fighter. 'You're right, oh Keith and Allura are here now we'll be starting to reach out to our Lions in five minutes then go from there. Let us know if there is any changes. Thanks for agreeing to look after Lance while we test this theory Matt.' 'Well it's a good idea, better than no plan and sitting around feeling hopeless, I've got my feed on the Lions running, I'll have you guys monitored too and I'm with Lance in case anything happens. Good luck Bud.' Saluting Matt signs off bringing the feed from the Lions up side by side with Lance's vitals as he waits for the Paladins to get ready for their vitals to appear.

  
  


Hunk slips Pidge's device back into his pocket greeting Allura and Keith as he walks by them to go into the Green Lion to return it, giving her a small nod when he places it down on her seat. 'Here's your phone back' He remarks earning an eye roll from the Green Paladin as she steps back down from the control panel, setting down the screw driver. 'Thanks but how many times do I have tell you it's not a phone?' She retorts, Hunk sticks his tongue out at her. 'It calls people and it texts, it's a phone' He throws back walking out the door, Pidge repeats his words in a nasally voice before blowing a raspberry.

The Yellow Paladin chuckles as he walks back to his own Lion. 'Okay guys Matt's set up, we brainstormed this a little this morning does anyone have any questions?' He asks waiting for Keith and Allura to sit down in their seats in their Lions. 'It's not really a question but I'm worried that we don't find him, we get stuck and if we should of got Shiro involved' Pidge says shutting another panel in her pilot cabin, she sits down moving her orange device onto the shelf of the controls, her Lion growling weakly since waking back up.

  
  


'I believe we should be ok Pidge. I'm just upset that I couldn't bring Lance's conciousness back as I had done for Shiro.' The Princess begins. 'If Hunk is indeed correct about his theory of trying to reach him in the mind-space we were in once before when Lance heard our Shiro shouting to him then we should be able to bring him back to his body. Although our Lions' aren't in the best shape right now, I must say you and Hunk have done a wonderful job of fixing them up.' Allura speaks with hope that everything works out. Keith nods, meeting Pidge's eyes.

  
  


'Okay, so our Lion's quintessences levels are low but not zero, we should focus on using as little as possible. Once we can get to that pocket of space we have to work fast to try and locate Lance or the Red Lion and try and keep the connection strong so we can try and help them back. This is the only plan we have right now and I don't think we would be sitting here if we didn't trust Hunk's gut on this, if we fail right now then we'll try again and if we really need to we'll get Shiro's help but I rather not put him through this, I don't want him to go back there again. He was stuck there way too long.' The young leader states, the Black Lion weakly purrs in his ears determined to help despite the poor condition they are in as well as the other Lions, only the Red Lion has failed to wake.

  
  


Hunk takes a deep breath, he was trying to lead them through this since he had the idea. 'Okay, okay... I can't quite remember how we got there I just know it was life or death.' He recalls sheepishly, Pidge nods closing her eyes to bring the memory to her. 'Yeah a virus was affecting Voltron and we had to do something, we had to tap into quantum energy that bonds us all to Voltron, but we used our bayards, it was to kinda overshoot the virus but how would we be get back to that mind-space to reach Lance and stay there longer than a few minutes?' The Green Paladin questions, Allura holds her bayard up to look at it.

'Perhaps we're not to do it the same way, I managed to bring Shiro back into a clone body. It took a lot of my strength out of me but his connection to the Black Lion made it easy to keep hold of his quintessence and spirit. Maybe we should be reaching out to the Red Lion first, use our connection to our own Lions to reach Red. The Lions possess a bond to come together as a team and one form, just like us as Paladins,' She begins, her gaze moving from Paladin to Paladin as she speaks.

'What if we focus on reaching out to the Red Lion first? Keith was the Red Paladin before Lance and the Red Lion still reacts to Keith, not as his Paladin but as his friend. If Keith could get a hold of Red first then with the Red and Blue Lions we may get a better chance of reaching Lance.' Keith's expression became more hopeful as the Princess spoke, having the two Lions that Lance was a Paladin of back would help the connection.

The plan was forming with the goal to bring the Red Lion back first, build the Lion's conciousness back and use all the Lions to find Lance and they spoke of building their own quintessence back up as well as the Lions' and if quintessence was what kept Lance trapped they would try and give it to Lance like they did with Keith to use the Black Lion's ability to teleport a large distance when they were chasing the Galra ships that held the Red Paladin prisoner.

  
  


'Right, so our plan is use our bond with our own Lions to reach Red, once we can get the even the tiniest connection with him we try to give him some of our quintessence to help his connection get stronger with Lance. This could take days to get enough energy for Lance to be able to reach Red. So if Matt's willing we try for as long as we can today, we rest and try again the next day.' Keith says, he knows there is much more to do, the Blades had taken over the base Pidge and Lance spotted before the last attack. There was peace talks they needed to be apart of, there was so much to do but he wanted to put Lance, the others and the Lions before them. Shiro had told him to rest and recover but he could only rest if he tries to bring Lance back.

  
  


Hunk lets out his breath, his deep breathing being copied by the rest, hoping that the calming techniques takes effect. 'Okay I can feel it, we're on the same page' Allura utters, her eyes closing as she takes in another deep breath. 'We deal with our family first then we deal with the fall out of the war.' She states, Pidge nods holding her bayard close to her chest. 'Green I know you're hurting girl but your brother Red could be gone if we don't try.' The Green Paladin smiles at the weak purring, it had gotten a tiny bit louder since she sat in her Lion.

  
  


Allura listens for the Blue Lion, her hands clutching the blue bayard tight. 'I know I was a brat at the start of our bond, demanding, ordering and yelling at you but may I be so bold to call you my friend Blue?' The Blue Paladin asks quietly, hearing the Lion purr louder than before and feeling her presence closer she smiles. 'I love you too Blue, I have to ask will you help me find the Red Lion and find your former Paladin?' Blue growls louder agreeing to help no matter what, Allura hugs her bayard tight.

  
  


Hunk looks down to his bayard, turning to over in his hand as he quietly reaches for Yellow. 'Hey Bud, how do you feel about jumping into another mess with me?' He asks hearing the low growl of Yellow telling him to lead the way. 'Thank you Yellow, I'm gonna need your courage to keep going, finding Red and Lance isn't gonna be easy' The Yellow Lion purrs explaining that he is the one with courage and how they will find them missing pair.'You're right, you're always right Yellow' Hunk remarks.

  
  


Keith sets down his Marmora blade in front of him hoping that having to near will be a good luck charm as he holds his bayard, looking down at it he thinks how funny it is that they had to fight for it back only for Shiro to use it once before he was lost to them, Keith had used it more than Shiro but he felt at the start that it wasn't meant for him just as he shouldn't of been the Black Paladin but he knows better now, he's grown into the leader Shiro had told him he was. Shaking his head _know it all_ he jokes in his mind before taking a breath. 'Hey Kuro,' He begins. 'I know I've asked a lot of you and was against us being a team at the start, I'm sorry for that but I have to ask you yet again for more help' The Black Lion purrs loudly, shocking their Paladin, the Lion's presence is very close.

The warmth from their bond helped keep Keith steady, bringing the bayard closer to his chest he smiles. 'Yeah I know I'm a diva, you're one too though.' He chuckles at the Lion telling him off for his cheek, he felt the nudge of the Lion signalling him to just ask. 'Okay, I need your help to reach out to Red and Lance, I know it's a lot after the battle we went through but it's life or death with those two right now, I know we can do it, it's just that it's a lot of quintessence for us to lose and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important' The Black Lion growls in agreement, giving guidance on how to reach the Red Lion. 'Thank you Kuro, you're the best' He says cheerfully as the Lion purrs in agreement that they are in fact the best.

Paladins and Lions focus on their bonds soon they found themselves next to each other in a circle in a pitch black pocket of space, the Lions in a smaller form of themselves, about the size of an Earth lion as they sit in front of their respective Paladin. The circle had space that seems to be enough for Lance and Red as they look around. 'It worked!' Pidge yells in delight, reaching out and hugging the Green Paladin. 'Green you gem! We did it!' The Green Lion purrs rubbing her face against her Paladin's for the first time in form that wasn't too big.

  
  


Hunk reaches out and pets the Yellow Lion in awe, his face lighting up when his Lion leans into it, bringing the Lion into a bear hug he lets out a laugh. 'Oh my god, Yellow I can't believe it, look at you! I can actually hug you without a problem, thank you for protecting me all the time I can actually give you the hug I've always wanted to!' He says nuzzles his face against his Lion's earning purrs from Yellow. Allura bows her head at her Lion respectfully before being attacked with a hug from the Blue Lion purring at her Paladin. 'I'm glad to see you too Blue, I'm grateful for your help and thank you for finding the castle and bringing me the others.' She manages to say through the Blue Lion's affection.

  
  


Keith smiles at the Black Lion, offering his hand out to the leader of the Lions, the Black Lion raises their paw to him and tries to ruffle his hair like Shiro before knocking him down in a hug and purring against Keith's shoulder. 'It's nice to see you in this form again too Kuro, thanks for everything.' The Black Paladin whispers hugging Black tightly.

  
  


'We must focus now, we don't know how long we have here.' Allura announces the end of their moment with the Lions, standing up with Blue at her side she places her hand on the Lion's back. The other three follow her lead on this copying her as they scan the darkness for any signs of life. 'I don't think I like it here' Hunk utters, his eyes shifting around quickly, Yellow purrs to calm his Paladin. 'Somehow it feels wide open and claustrophobic here' Pidge remarks. 'It's darker than before' Keith remarks his gaze scanning around him and looking to the Paladins, his eyes follow Allura's gaze. 'Allura what is that?' He asks taking a step forward, the Princess squints at a distant light. 'I see a light, I think it might be the Red Lion or it could be a sign to find him.' She answers while walking towards it, the other Paladins falling into steps with her, the Lions a few paces ahead of them keeping formation as they would to form Voltron. Blue and Black keeping a noticeable space for Red, trying their best not to sprint ahead of their Paladins to the light.


	10. Chapter 10

  
  


  
  


It was impossible to tell how much time had past them by. Walking was difficult to do here, it was like wadding their way through a strong current or trying to take steps while hovering with their jet-packs on, that scary moment when you can't feel the ground beneath your feet. The light was still so far away yet it felt like it has been hours since they first spotted it, Hunk lets out a loud tired sigh. 'Guys do you think we take a short break? my legs are turning to jelly.' The Yellow Paladin wheezes out holding onto the Yellow Lion and Pidge, the Black Paladin wipes his forehead looking over the others as he nods.

  
  


'Yeah, I think I'm gonna drop too, lets take a break.' He says sitting down with Allura, Hunk drops down letting out a groan, Pidge sits criss-crossing her legs. It was quiet, only the sound of their breathing broke the silence, there was no way to tell how long they sat staring into the darkness, if they actually saw the shapes their gaze fell on or it was created with their minds like the effects of staring into a mirror for a long period of time. 'Remind me why people do marathons? Cause this is torture.' The Green Paladin complains from her spot of leaning against Hunk both supporting the other so they don't lay down. 'Cause people are quiznaking stupid' Allura retorts from her spot leaning against Keith mirroring Hunk and Pidge, Keith lets out a wheeze that was meant to be a laugh.

  
  


'Hopefully it's not much further, I think it could be our wounds that's making this so hard' He thinks out loud, Hunk looks to the pitch black sky hoping the Red Lion would just drop down with Lance on his back. 'I swear to God if we ever have to go searching for anyone in this place after we get Red and Lance I'm gonna fucking snap.' The tired boy remarks, Keith laughs only to wince. 'I don't think I've seen you really snap before' He remarks, Allura smirks. 'Oh Hunk's actually quite scary when he's mad, Pidge do you remember the mission you and Lance went on to check on Olkarion before Keith joined us again?' Keith lifts his head off Allura's shoulder to see her and Pidge's expressions, Pidge nods. 'You guys were checking on the Balmerans and getting some supplies.' Pidge answers, her eyebrow arching in curiosity.

  
  


'Well we spotted a Galra ship in the area and we went to check it out, I didn't think they would try to reclaim the Balmera. Hunk reacted so fast it was truly a sight to behold.' The white haired girl explains merrily, Hunk rolls his eyes. 'It was not, I seen a bunch of soldiers grabbing some kids and I went after them.' He remarks, Allura smiles. 'You jumped out your Lion guns blazing as Yellow took out their ship, I didn't have to lift a finger. It was like something out of those games Lance and Pidge played back home. You sir were a unstoppable force.' She argues, Keith looks over to Hunk with awe. 'Wow' Pidge turns to Hunk with approval. 'Damn Commander Hunkcules returns.' Hunk lets out a long sigh. 'And it's back yet again.' He grumbles, putting his face in his hands to let out a muffled groan.

Allura giggles her smile slowly fading from her face as she looks to the light again, it has begun to flicker, seemingly dulling down. 'We should start moving again, I don't like how that light is fading' She remarks lifting her head off of Keith's shoulder and getting to her feet, Keith jumps to his feet stretching his legs as Pidge and Hunk pull themselves up. 'Right we got this' Pidge says putting her glasses back on after cleaning them. The Lions start walking in formation once again a few feet ahead of them.

  
  


With each step they take Allura's speed increases till they start running towards the light, Keith's attention moves from the light to Allura and back with barely a tick the fear in the Blue Paladin's eyes scares him, he knows that if this light is a clue or even the Red Lion that it won't stay there for much longer. Finally after what feels like a life time the Lions and Paladins can see the light shining brighter and brighter turning crimson once they were within twenty feet ahead of them. The aches and pains from the wounds and walking screaming at them. Keith kneels down to it, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion since the light didn't seem to have a source, putting his hand out slowly he moves it into the red light. His eyes never blinking as he feels a small amount of warmth in it. 'Red? Is that you Bud?' He asks waiting for a sign, moving his hand out the light and tries to cup it with both hands. 'Kitty?' He calls again, feeling the light move slightly. 'Allura?' He calls looking to her for some kind of wisdom but he's met with the expression she used to be strong when they first began Paladins the look she had perfected to hide her fears as she started to train them to be the Paladins even if she hadn't had the knowledge her father would have had. She looks to the Black Lion for guidance, Keith turns to his Lion with a pleading look.

  
  


The Black Lion lets out a roar as they step up next to Keith, their golden eyes glowing, the three other Lions move around the light creating a circle. 'We found Red' Keith confirms with a small smile he nods his head forwards for the Paladins to stand by their Lions. Hunk kneels down next to Yellow and reaches out to cup the light as well followed by the girls as they stare into the red glow.

'This is it' Allura speaks, her eyes beginning to glow with the Lions, Keith nods watching as Pidge and Hunk's eyes glow. 'We need to focus, think of all the times we have worked together, how our Lions have worked together. Our bonds are the same, we all need each other Lion or Paladin we don't want to lose them.' Keith starts as his eyes glow, his mind flooding with memories of finding Red, becoming his Paladin and having to say goodbye as he became the Black Paladin. All the times they have fought together, the feeling when all Paladins and Lions are linked together and they feel the Red Lion's presence finally appearing, little by little though it's weak the Red Lion is there.

  
  


The light begins to changing form, growing bigger and bigger as it changes into a glowing Earth sized Lion though he is see-through like a ghost. 'We're doing it!' Pidge yells, her body trembling as they all use their quintessence to stabilise the weak presence. Allura's eyes glow white, as she recalls her time with the White Lion, the knowledge that was lost all those years ago and how she managed to bring Shiro's conciousness back from the Black Lion. 'We need to focus now before we lose our strength, remember how we felt when we sent Keith our quintessence now more than ever we need to send it or Red's will fissile out!'The Princess orders, focusing her quintessence to her hands and feeling it leaving hoping that the other's seeing is enough to show them how to do it. The Red Lion's light shines brighter and brighter as he slowly becomes more solid, the effects of using as much quintessence to bring Red back was greater than they expected. The Black Lion lets out a growl ordering them to fall back, the Paladins only manage to drop their hands from the Lion before they are sent flying backwards from the circle, the Voltron Lions all roar watching the Red Lion become a solid form like them.

Keith forces himself to his feet his eyes scanning the area noticing that Hunk and Pidge were slowly starting to fade away. 'RED!' Hunk and Pidge scream trying to get to their feet but their bodies felt too heavy to move. Allura's wide eye look made them worry but the victory smile gave that broke onto her face destroyed the fear and Keith grinned. 'We did it! Keith hurry we're being pushed back to our bodies!' The Blue Paladin yells, knowing his bond with the Lion could give him a few more ticks to give the Red Lion the message. Scanning around the other three once more he look at his own hands to see them going see-through, he loses no time in sprinting towards the Lions. 'Red!' He cries out wrapping his arms around the beast.

'I can't stay long but we have a plan, we're gonna help you. Find Lance, make sure he's ok and tell him we'll find you two. Together we can get him out of here' He breathlessly states, **'Tell him not to give up! Tell him we're coming to find you two!'** He bellows as he fades away, he thanks the Lions before his vision darkens a small victory smile appearing on his lips when he hears the weak roar of the Red Lion.

  
  


  
  


  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Places Witch hat on head* I'm backkkkkkk(never too early for Halloween)
> 
> How are you guys this fine Apocalypse? I hope you lot are doing well.  
> This Chapter has a trigger warning not to spoil it but Shiro's PTSD is here and I hope that this doesn't trigger anyone and that I'm not doing a terrible job at showing what it's like since I don't know much about it apart from personal stuff. Anyway I'm rambling once again, hope you enjoy this chapter -Trigger Warning!- is here and sorry I haven't been posting I have the writer's block.

  
  


With a bright light the Paladins' eyes rip open revealing that they had returned. Sweat soaking through their clothes and bandages, Pidge is first to speak her eyes blinking rapidly as she takes in her surroundings. 'G-Guys? Is everyone with us? Sound off if you can hear me, Pidge here.' She calls out, Allura coughs a few times. 'Allura here' She responds, looking from screen to screen. 'Hunk here' The Yellow Paladin answers, looking around him, Keith lifts his head up slowly as he looks at the screens. 'Keith here' He calls out, his eyes flickering to the pitch black spot on his screen the Red Lion's screen in hope. The blank expressions on their faces change to proud grins as they let the events of the past few hours sink in, they had found the Red Lion. 'Matt? You still there?' Pidge calls out, a few ticks later the older Holt sibling appeared on the screen for the Paladins, holding up his hand to wave then he places a finger over his lips.

Confused the Paladins stare at him with a look of _what's going on?_ Worried that something's wrong then they hear Shiro's voice. '-...It's gonna be hard to find any light in there but I managed to make it when I jabbed my Galra hand into a surface, I got so angry cause of the dark and I stayed there till I had any strength to keep moving.' The former Paladin says in a sleepy voice, Matt's expression was hard to read as he watches the white haired man. 'Shiro, you should go get some proper rest, you know in a real bed. I'll watch over Lance go get some real sleep.' He states calmly, 'I'm fine Matt, what are you doing anyway?' Shiro answers with a question.

  
  


'I'm helping Pidge and Hunk with some coding since I yelled at them to go back to bed' He answers, opening the tab to show the coding he was working on at the same time as watching over the Paladins. Shiro blinks at it not really taking in the numbers in front of him. The long haired man shakes his head setting the laptop down as he stands leaving the sight of the Paladins as he walks over to Shiro and helps him stand. 'Come on Dude you need to rest or why not check on Adam? Make sure he's took his pain meds.' He says knowing that if he could get Shiro to Adam then the stubborn man would listen to his fiancé. 'Yeah...I'll check on Adam, thanks Matt.' Shiro utters as he leaves the room, Matt smiles at him as he sends him off.

Picking up his laptop he looks at the Paladins with a smirk. 'And that children is how you get a stubborn man to go rest, use his fiancé and make Shiro his problem.' He remarks taking his seat once again. 'Thanks Matt' Keith smiles but it doesn't stay for long, the Rebel Fighter speaks before the Black Paladin could ask. 'No change sadly, Lance hasn't moved. I think his eyes might of moved to look around but other than that I have nothing to report, his vitals have been normal the whole time. How are you guys holding up you look like shit.' He reports his tone changing near the end, Allura rolls her eyes at him as Pidge flips him off.

'I can get cleaned up, you're stuck with your face Matthew' She retorts trying to stand but fails, her brother chuckles hiding the worry in his eyes as she struggles to move. 'Oh but we have the same face Katherine and sadly I must share my good looks with you.' He snaps back playfully, Hunk lets out a weak laugh at Pidge being called Katherine. 'Okay enough banter, Pidge are you okay? You look like you're struggling to get up.' Matt's eyebrows furrow at the state the four are in. 'I think I'm ok.' She answers watching Allura forces herself to her feet, the Blue Paladin winces before her eyes widen in shock, before anyone could say anything Allura fell backwards leaving their field of vision with a loud thud.

  
  


'OWWWW' She cries, Hunk jumps up ready to go to Allura when he falls too letting out a yelp. Keith's expression went from pained to stunned, Pidge covered her mouth with her hand the shock hitting her with a fit of giggles. 'Oh my God they decked it! HAHAHA' She winces in pain but continues to laugh, Keith finds himself struggling not to join her. 'Allura, Hunk are you guys okay?' He calls to them, from the Blue Lion he saw Allura's hand rise up with an ok sign and a thumbs up from Hunk. 'Fanfuckingtastic Keith' Came the grumpy voice of the Yellow Paladin, Allura lets out a string of curses as she tries to pick herself up. 'Okay guys I'm coming to get you I'll just get Krolia to help' Matt announces shutting his laptop before the Paladins could argue with him.

* * *

Keith avoids his mother's eyes as she carefully set him down in a comfy seat in Pidge and Hunk's lab, her head shaking at him fondly as she turns to Matt, the poor boy tried his best to explain why he needed her help with giving her any information of what the Paladins were doing but now he couldn't stall anymore Krolia's arched brow left him with speechless. The Rebel fighter nods as he puts Allura down next to Pidge, his hand gently placed on his sister's shoulder. 'Need anything?' He asks looking around the room trying to get rid of the tension, Keith shakes his head, Allura politely declines as Pidge mumbles out a no. 'Okay guys I know whatever you were doing is important so spill. What the quiznak were you doing to get into this state?' She asks calmly, her gaze resting on her son.

Keith forces himself to look up, his mother was standing tall with her hands on her hips before she crosses her arms across her chest raising an eyebrow at him expectingly. 'Well?' She prompts in a motherly annoyed tone, Keith meets her eyes. 'We are testing a theory, the Red Lion was so weak that we feared he would be lost to us so we tried to help him.' He explains calmly, Hunk watches him with a guilty expression. 'It was my idea Krolia, I asked them to test it with me.' The Yellow Paladin buts in trying to make sure if she was to blame anyone it was him.

'We all jumped at the chance, please don't be mad at Keith or Hunk.' Pidge adds, Allura opens her mouth but Krolia raises her hand to stop the four of them for starting to argue. 'I'm not mad, I understand how you feel but you could of done some serious damage to yourselves. What if something happened and we needed you guys ready for a fight? You can't even sit up properly yourselves right now, it's a dangerous game you guys are playing.' Krolia states.

'Does Shiro know? Have you told him anything about this plan? What about Coran?' She asks watching how they react, Keith avoids her eyes again giving her the answer she needs. Taking out her orange device she watches the the screen blink to life with the Captain greeting her with a warm smile. 'Hey Krolia, is everything ok?' He asks wearily her tired expression worried him, the Galra woman smiles back at him. 'Hello Shiro I think you need to make a trip to Pidge and Hunk's lab there's something the Paladins would like to tell you, I'm thinking of getting the others too.' She says stopping the Paladins from protesting with a glare, Shiro's smile drops. 'I'll be right there' He answers, the screen disappearing again. Krolia nods to herself sending Coran a quick update of what's going on since he wanted to check on Rosa before she slips it into her pocket.

* * *

The Paladins sat in silence, dreading Shiro's reaction, every time foot falls got closer they braced themselves. The door finally opens revealing the white haired man he walks towards them with his calm composter but Keith could see the worry in his eyes. He stops at Krolia's side looking at her for answers but she nods towards the Paladins and Matt who had been asked to sit next to his sister. Turning to them Shiro crosses his arms looking between the five, trying to understand what they could of possibly done in such little time.'Alright, I want to know what were you five up to?' The white haired asks calmly, Keith uncrosses his arms raising a hand slightly.

'It's on me, I asked if we could try giving Red some of our quintessence like we had done before with Black so we could catch with the ship that had Lance. I thought it could help Lance but we must of gave too much at once.' The Black Paladin explains taking the responsibility, Hunk's eyes widen as he slowly shakes his head. 'Shiro it was my idea, I talked them into it even though we're still recovering' The large boy admits, not believing that Keith would try to take the blame again. 'You didn't talk us into anything we jumped at the opportunity' Pidge remarks quickly again, Allura nods sharply. 'It was all of us that jumped at the chance but we pester Matt to help us' The Blue Paladin interjects before Shiro could speak again, making sure Matt wasn't going to be in trouble. 'Hey I didn't get pester into anything Princess, I jumped at the chance to do something helpful so I won't hide behind you lot just because I could get into trouble I've dealt with a lot worse since Kerberos.' Matt jumps in slightly offended that they were covering for him.

  
  


Shiro looks to Krolia who shakes her head fondly, patting his shoulder as she tells him they were going to argue when she asked for a explanation. The five arguing over who was to blame quietly as if they forgot the former Paladin and Blade member could hear from a few feet away while breaking away from it to explain what the plan was. Shiro finds himself struggling not to smile at them, coughing to clear his throat and hiding the small chuckle he returns his expression to neutral.

' Okay, enough.' He commands breaking the shout whispering, he raises an eyebrow at them waiting till they sit up straighter. 'I'm not pissed off to start' He states looking at Keith when he says it. 'I'm worried. What you guys tried in the current state you're in is stupid and I'm gonna admit that I'm a bit hurt you didn't try to talk to me before doing it, I mean I was there for months I could of helped, I could of gave you some kind of guidance, something.' The Captain speaks trying to keep his voice strong his eyes glancing over them, Keith looks down.

Shiro watches his brother's expressions shifting and he lets his arms drop to his sides as he walks to Keith. 'Oh Keith,' He utters softly ruffling his hair, earning a confused look from the Black Paladin. 'You didn't want to ask me to go back there did you?' He looks at the others earning the same sad expressions. 'I couldn't bring myself to ask or make you go back there. Y-you can't got back there Shiro, I-I won't let you go back there' Keith stutters out. 'Hey I know I don't wanna go back there but I would go there to get anyone of you guys in a heartbeat, come hell or high-water I would crawl through that darkness to find you' Shiro states, Keith looks up at him in shock.

Throwing his arms around his big brother he nearly knocks the man off his feet, Shiro holds on to him, lifting Keith's feet off the ground as he held him the first time the young boy allowed him to when they first became family. Krolia recalls the memory of Kevin hugging toddler Keith like this from the photo album Keith found back in the shack, she lets them have this moment for a few precious seconds before stepping closer and putting her arms around her boys. Setting the Black Paladin back down gently Shiro ruffles his hair again before his eyes glance over the Paladins' appearance to see how they've been affected.

Flicking each Paladin and Matt's forehead with his human before standing up tall again. Each let out a yelp rubbing the mark as they look up at the former Paladin. ' That's for trying something like this without thinking it through better, look at the state you've got yourselves into. Matt you know why you got yours.' He states running his hand down his face, his tired eyes looking over all of them. 'Next time any of us try to do something like this you should be careful. you can't just give so much quintessence, even giving to the Red Lion links it to Lance remember that's what messed with Zarkon, Haggar and.. Lotor.' Shiro continues, Krolia nodding in agreement. 'We can't risk that **ever**. I know how hard it is, I hoped I could give mine to Keith through the Black Lion when I could feel you guys in trouble but we have to tread lightly.' Shiro finishes, earning a worried look from Matt. 'We? Shiro you can't mean you're really gonna to go back there?' The Rebel Fighter asks already knowing it was a stupid question, he looks to Krolia to see if she could talk in out of it but she looked as worried as he did. 'I will be fine.' The Captain remarks letting a small smile slip onto his face trying to hide the fear in his eyes, the Blade member tightening her grip on Shiro's shoulder as she know she cannot stop him, she has no right try and stop him.

The look on the Black Paladin's face told Shiro that he wanted to fight him over it but didn't have the energy, his paler complexion proved that he didn't have the strength to argue. 'I still have a bond with the Lions and Keith you hate it there as much as me but I know my way around it. We could find Lance faster and slowly build the quintessence back up for him, we have to help him fight through the memories and illusions that will hold him back. With the things I've had to face in there I wouldn't wish him to relive any of his nightmares...God it felt like being held underwater...' The white haired man slowly starting explaining till the end he holds onto his head with one hand he can't stop the shiver coming over him or the tears running down his cheeks at the memories forcing themselves before his eyes, pounding his conciousness to see it in it's gruesome glory.

Krolia tries to place her hands on his shoulders but seeing her purple skin triggered more of his flashbacks, not even her voice could change it, he could see Haggar again by seeing Krolia's hands and it was making it more real. The others freeze in fear, they never really saw Shiro during his episodes but Keith is there at his side before he even feels his knees cave in, holding him close and speaking to him calmly but the words don't make it to his ears, all he can hear is screaming. All he can see is blood and the coppery taste was in his mouth again, Shiro was aware he wasn't actually in the Galra prison but he couldn't seem to bring himself back to his loved ones, he knows he is safe but that doesn't stop it. He could see the small children the Galra had locked up for the pre-show event before the Champion was to come out.

_**From his cage he screamed to spare them, He'd fight more if they just let the kids go free. He couldn't break the bars, he watched as the soldiers stepped into the area as the doors flew open and the children were pushed out to face them. No weapons, no armour just small kids covered in their own and their parents blood. Shiro couldn't look away from the horrid display he screamed, he begged and felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched the kid being beaten to death. He cursed everyone and on that day the Champion had his bloodiest victory, he made those soldiers' pay, he made them into the blood stains they turned the small innocent creatures into. The children's cries and screams still haunt him till this very day and right now they were just as loud.** _

'Shiro... Takashi... Takashi Shirogane!' Came a louder voice cutting through it all and just like that the screaming quietened, the images were fading away, the blood washed away and the taste of copper didn't feel that strong.

Shiro's eyes focus back into reality, Keith's big blue-grey eyes stared back at him in worry, this was the first time Keith had managed to bring him back without having to get help. 'Takashi?' He calls again, Shiro blinks at him before nodding. 'I'm...-I'm okay, I'm okay now Keith.. I just need to go for a walk outside' He explains,Keith helps him to his feet and helps keep him balanced despite his own body screamed at him to rest. Shiro's hands wrapping around Krolia's as she looks horrified at her own hands, wordlessly tell her to come with them and that he wasn't scared of her. 'Okay, we can do that, lets just go nice and slow' Keith utters, his head turning to the others. 'I'll see you guys later' He says slowly guiding his brother out the room with his mother's help.

* * *

The sun had began to set, reds, oranges, pinks dance across the fading blue sky as the brothers walk around the Garrison base a few times. Shiro held onto Keith's shoulder with a stronger grip than normal, he felt like a small child clinging onto their parent. Keith held onto Shiro to help support his weight and try to stay standing himself, ignoring the pain by making small talk about the clouds in the sky how lovely the colours it had changed too. '...I'm sorry Keith' Shiro suddenly blurts out in shame, the dark haired boy's smile dropped, he turns to face the white haired man. Krolia had parted from them thinking it was best for Shiro. **'You're never ever to apologise about this Shiro.'** He orders, his expression softening slightly. 'Never apologise for having flash back, you've been through Hell so many times and clawed your way back, **you're allowed to be human**. I'm honestly amazed by how you can still function cause I don't think I can be that strong.' Keith remarks holding him a little tighter, Shiro looks at him in awe, letting the younger go so he can sit on the grass, Keith slowly sits down with him as they watch the remaining light of the sun fade away. 'Since when did you get good at dealing with this?' Shiro asks playfully, in attempts to lighten the mood, Keith smiles turning to face him.

'I got adopted by one of the best people in the universe, someone who cares, that saw more to me than a troublemaker, someone who never gave up and saw the good in the world. I found out more about where I came from and get the closure I needed, even found my mother and finally I allowed myself to be happy and got the best person in the universe as my boyfriend.' The Black Paladin answers with pride, Shiro's eyes soften at the young leader. _He has really grown into a wonderful young man._ He thinks, looking up to the dark blue sky he sees the stars beginning to appear. 'I'm proud of you Kiddo' He states, Keith smiles. 'Thanks Shiro' The pair sit in silence as they watch the night take over the sky.

Keith looks to Shiro weary before clearing his throat. 'Shiro?' The white haired man hums in response. 'Are you serious about going back to the Astral Plane? You're PTSD might get worse' He asks looking down, Shiro pats his shoulder. 'I want to go back, I want to help Lance. I owe him that, he made sure I was safe when they attacked the Red Lion, he made Hunk promise to get me away and he helped me talk about what happened with the Galra prisons. Sadly we have a bond over being Haggar's favourites and **Champions.** ' Shiro answers looking at the robotic arm Pidge and Hunk made him, he felt a lot better knowing his family made this for him. Keith bites the inside of his cheek, he was worried about Lance and Shiro, he wonders if Lance would lose any memories like Shiro did, would Lance blame him for not being his promise of keeping him safe.

'Don't do that to yourself Keith' Came Shiro's voice, he could tell by the look on the boy's face that he was starting to spiral down the what ifs path. 'What if he hates me after this Shiro? I promised to keep him safe from his father and I failed, I promised to keep him safe from Haggar and I failed, I promised him that the battle would end with us all together but he's not here with us...He's so far away from my reach..' Keith curses the tremble in his voice as the tears well up in his eyes again, Shiro puts his arm around him and pulls him closer letting Keith's head rest on his shoulder. 'Hey, hey breathe Kiddo. In for three seconds, hold for four and out for three. That's it, now Lance would never hate you, he loves you and knows that these were hard promises to keep you promised to try your best and you did. You're trying to get him back and you never stopped fighting for him. He doesn't hate you, more than anything the idea of you and your hotheaded nature could be what's keeping him going' The white haired man explains, remembering his own time trapped there feeling comfort in knowing Keith never gave up on him. 'We'll find him and bring him home together right?' He asks watching the dark haired boy's mouth tug upwards when he offer out his fist. 'Right.' Keith replies, bumping his against Shiro's.

'Good!' Shiro cheers dropping a kiss onto Keith's head as he stands up offering a hand to the boy. 'I'm starving lets go get some food and check up on the McClains and Krolia.' He adds, Keith nods taking his hand and slowly standing up letting out a few curse words in pain. 'Food, pain killer then McClain and Mum' He winces out earning a hum of agreement from his brother who picks him out and puts him on his back. 'Painkiller then food.' He counters as he walks by indoors.


	12. Chapter 12

  
  


**_I_ ** _**t's been dark, very dark, Lance couldn't tell if he even opened his eyes since he's awoke here. He couldn't move, he couldn't sit up for most of the time he's been here, he can't even recall how long he has been here. Has it been hours? Days? He shudders it can't of been weeks.** _

  
  


Lance forces himself to sit up, letting out a strained yelp as he feels like he had trained with the two Koganes that he pissed off. Looking above hoping that the black void that he dubbed the sky would shine light on this place but he's met with darkness. Red had sent him here, he knows why and agrees whole heartedly that it was for the best but he didn't realize he would be trapped like this, his poor Lion didn't have any strength left to tell the others that he's ok. He feels so weak, any quintessence he regains he sends out hoping that it goes to help his Lion bring himself back to conciousness so he can try to get himself back to his own body. 'So this is what it's like to be here permanently? Damn Shiro has the patent's of a saint' He remarks out-loud even though no-one would hear him, sighing he lies back down and closing his eyes.

'Did we even win?' He asks trying to reach out to Red, his eyes gaze at the sky again. 'Wish I could get some light, even if it's just something close to a night light.' He grumbles. Time seems to pass differently here, he felt like it's been over a week or two by now. The darkness dramatically changed with the sudden multicoloured lights appearing that are dancing around him rapidly. Blues, Reds, Greens, Deep Purple, Pink, Yellow and Orange to start with they fade in and out, different shades of colours appearing briefly only to fade away all together. 'Hello?!' He calls out in shock, hope daring to grow within his chest as the lights dance around him, his weary and weak hand trying to grab onto them only for his fingers to pass through them like smoke, the darkness surrounds him once again like waves crashing against the sand.

* * *

_**Lance's eyes snap open feeling himself jump when he heard something being slammed down a distance away from him. Looking around he found himself back in the house he lived in when he was young in Cuba, his eyes grew wider at the realization. The cream coloured walls, the light brown hardwood flooring with the speckles of colours dotted around the living room was hard to look at, all of this was hard to look at. The family photos that decorate the walls are lies, his father would never place his arm on the young boy's shoulder with that smile. That damn smile that fooled the world, he wasn't the loving father others claimed him to be. Getting off the floor slowly Lance dusts himself off noticing how small he seems to be, walking towards the black screen of the T.V he blinks a few times taking in the small child that stares back at him in the reflection.** _

_**Looking down at his body he sees the light blue t-shirt and light brown shorts he wore that day he was to go shopping for his mother's birthday present. 'Oh no...Oh no no no...' He mumbles in fear, peeking his head out the room door he scans the hall for his family but no one is around. Taking a few steps into the hall he holds his breath as he listens for a sign that anyone is there. 'Rosa! Don't forget my beer!' He hears his father bellow from upstairs, turning to face the front door he doesn't see his mother but he hears her answer his father and calling out that she'll be only a few minutes.** Don't go Mamá, he'll kill us! **Lance's mind screams, tiptoeing towards the front door himself and slowly with a cautious manner he opens the door.**_

_**From behind him a bottle crashes against the wall at his side the shards of glass littering the doorway, his head snaps to the staircase as his father stands at the top. 'Where the fuck do you think you're going?' Antonio demands, the young boy stares at him in shock, he thought that he'd only hear the voices. The memories of that day so long ago are playing out in front of him, he can hear his siblings in the living room talking though they aren't there, he can hear the list that set his father off in a rage to beat him in the next room but he's standing at the front door, he could run but he remains glued to the spot by his father's glare.** _

_**The Red Paladin screams at himself to move, he's not really the small boy standing here right now this is just a memory, he's 18 now not 7 he has the power to protect himself now. His family is safe but he can't bring himself to move, he watches as the abusive creature that was meant to be his parent purposely walking down the stairs slowly. 'Alejandro answer me!' Álvarez growls. 'You really are as stupid as you look boy' He retorts getting closer to the brunette each step echoing the images of that day smack violently into Lance's mind, the phantom pains nipping at him from where he was hurt, Lance grits his teeth refusing to let them keep him trapped here to relive them all over again. 'G...Go fuck yourself!' The young boy dares throwing the door open and finally beginning to run, biting back the pain of the shards of glass cutting his feet as he does.** _

_**The feeling of freedom doesn't last long as Álvarez began to chase him down, the busy street was quiet not a single soul as there to witness the young boy with bleeding feet running for his life to get away from the man screaming threats at him. Lance continues to run, letting out some curses at the pain as he books it round the corner towards the beach.** Keep running, keep running. Get to the ocean! He can't hurt you now! **He repeats in his mind as he runs, it felt being in a nightmare, no matter how much he ran the beach was still so far away but his father was hot on his heels.**_

_**Just as the wooden fence to the beach is within a few feet of him he glances back to see his father's hand clamming down on the back of his shirt, kicking and screaming Lance refuses to be captured. He could hear the sobbing and screaming of his siblings begging for their father to let them out, to let him go, he could hear Pidge's cries from the wounds she suffered at the hands of this beast echoing in his ears. Spinning round to face the man he bites down hard on the arm of his father drawing blood, earning a punch to the head and being kicked, Álvarez he doesn't waste his chance to grab his son by the neck, trying his best to crush the screaming child's windpipe but Lance doesn't get him a second to hold that small victory. Even though he appears to be a child again he uses all his strength to pull himself up to his feet and jumps using both feet to kick into his father's stomach like Krolia and Keith taught him to and with that chance he takes off again even though his vision isn't doing so well now, the blood running down his face blinding him.** _

_Get to the water, come on Lance! **He barks at himself in his head as he hops over the fence, only slowing down when the water is waist high, turning around he doesn't see his father anymore. 'I made it..' He remarks out of breath, he winces at the pain. Falling backwards into the sea he watches little spots in his vision dance across the sky, floating weightlessly he closes his eyes. 'What do I do now?' He wonders out-loud, 'How do I get home?' Lance asks hoping that the answer would appear to him instead he's greeted with the scenery around changing around him.**_

He had returned to the dark void he was in before and returned to his real age again, the pale blue light from before had returned and soft murmuring began coming from it slowly becoming a song that is barely heard by him, then it clicked. This was his mother's voice, it sounded like a ghostly echo of her lullabies. He lays in the darkness trying to pretend that his mother is at his side. 'Mamá' Lance croaks trying to reach it but it fades away just as quickly as it appeared. He stays glued to the spot he woke up in hoping that he could hear her voice again, that he could hear anyone's voice but he was met with the deafening silence and darkness as sleep came to claim him once again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The Red Paladin awakes again to the darkness around him, his gaze scanning for the light Blue light of his mother but she wasn't there. Letting out a heavy sigh he tries to recall if Shiro ever told him that it was this dark when he was trapped here but memories seem to blend together and fade from him. The mixture of lights appear again dancing around him, Red, Yellow, Green, Pink, Deep Purple and Orange. They surround him as he sits up but fissile out as soon as he sees them letting out a string of curses in Spanish and English he squeezes his eyes close trying to hide from seeing the lights, they seemed only to be there to taunt him right now. Without warning a flash of red appears at his side again, the brightness made it impossible to hide his eyes from it.

  
  


Opening his eyes he watches the Red light grow brighter with a muttering sound coming from it, it was Keith's voice. Hesitatingly reaching out Lance touches it feeling his hand being squeezed, he lets out a gasp squeezing his hand into a fist, watching the knuckles go white, hoping it transfers over to the Black Paladin. For just a second he could of swore he saw his friends, he saw Keith at his side holding his hand. 'What the quiznak! The fuck is that?!” He screams, 'A hospital?!' He questions trying to grab hold of the red light at his side again only for him to fall through it this time. 'Oh you have got to be kidding me! They're right there!' He yells. 'Keith! It's Lance! I'm stuck in a dark place!' He screams at the Red light but there's no sign that he was heard, forcing himself to his feet he starts running at the Yellow light further away.

He tries to wrap his arms around it only to fall face first into the ground, letting a string of curses out in Spanish he gets up again. Walking back to his spot again, slowly he tries putting his hand on the pink and deep purple lights to see if it's a trick.'Okay I can't touch it, hug it or anything, wonderful' He bitterly remarks fighting back tears that dare to well up in his eyes, laying back down he closes his eyes and wishes that sleep would claim him, he felt too tired to care anymore, he was angry at the lights for giving him any false sense of hope of being found, the sorrow of being so close yet so far from them made it even more unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random ass note: In Lance's memories back in Cuba he speaks spanish.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been awhile, sorry for not posting for so long alot of stuff had happened. I lost a family member and even though I didn't know him well my granny figure is heartbroken to bury her child (even though he was a grown man but not the point) and with the lockdowns and social distancing it's hard to help with anything but she's in my bubble so I'm trying my best. I've been making all my presents like I do every year so I was chilling when I wasn't knitting our baking. I found a moment of peace to sit down and edit this chapter before operation Christmas happens on Christmas eve.(It's just after midnight here so today I guess) I hope to post again soon, sorry for making you guys wait <3 Kei

  
  


The Red Paladin glances at the Yellow light that has been hovering by his side for awhile, turning his face away from it he was going to try and ignore it again till he heard Hunk's voice, the poor boy sounded heartbroken, he sounded like he was crying very hard. 'Hunk?' Lance calls out turning to face the light again, his anger melting away when he hears sobbing. 'Hunk what's wrong? Why are you crying?' He tries but the light didn't react or change. _**'**_... ** _I can't forgive myself'_ **Came Hunk's feint voice again, the brunette could feel warmth on his hand like he did when he heard his mother's humming, like he felt Keith's hand and heard his voice. 'What can't you forgive yourself for?' Lance asks stunned at the first thing he heard his best friend say. _**'** Don't die, **Please don't die**._' Hunk sobs, Lance shakes his head slowly at the light, shocked and confused at what is going on around him. 'I won't die Hunk! I just don't know how to get back to you guys...' He replies, looking down at his hand he squeezes it till his knuckles turn white hoping that it works, that they know he's still here. _'God, look at me I'm a mess_ ' Hunk says, earning a chuckle from Lance. 'Oh Honey you have no idea how much of a mess I am right now' Lance remarks with a sad tone, trying to squeeze the phantom hand again his eyes welling up when the Yellow light fades out like a dying candle. 'Take care of yourself big guy' He murmurs hugging his knees close to his chest when he's met with darkness once more.

* * *

Lance couldn't tell how long it had been since he heard Hunk's voice, he stared at the darkness above him yet again with tired eyes he doesn't know how long he has been awake everything blends together, all the memories he recalls blend into one. He felt numb, Lance doesn't even know if he has any hope of seeing the light of day again, he barely had the strength to bring himself to sit up.

  
  


_**'I want my Mamá...my family...** _

  
  


  
  


… _ **I want my friends... my Keith...**_

  
  


  
  


  
  


_**...I want to go home...I want to see Red...'** _

  
  


  
  


The brunette whispers out with a crackling voice feeling the tears rolling down his face. A Deep Purple light appears at his side, the voice belongs to Shiro but Lance cannot make out a word he's saying like Hunk it was barely a whisper, it reminded him of trying to call someone with very bad signal. He stares at the light daring to let himself hope. Hope that he could try and reach to Shiro, that the former Paladin could hear him, Lance forces himself to his feet and tries to touch the light but his hand passes through it. 'Thought as much...' He mutters _ **. '** Lance it's Shiro... Kiddo.... do this...' _The former Paladin's voice begins quietly _'-..it's dark there... kind of light... you've got this.. keep walking... **you're alive Lance...** ' _Shiro's voice explains in broken intervals, Lance's eyes widen at that fact, he was scared that he actually could have been dying. ** _'_** Shiro! Can you hear me!?' He calls out hoping that he could be heard, his head was buzzing with the possibly that Shiro might be able to hear him since he was trapped like this before. If anyone understands this it's Shiro. He tries to understand what Shiro means as well, how could find any light or create it when he has nothing? How could he walk around when he has know way of knowing where he is going? He wonders.

'Shiro? I don't understand what you want me to do' Lance answers, the tears welling up in his eyes again. 'Please help me Shiro. I'm not you, I don't have the courage or the strength you do...I'm not as clever as you...' He says trying to get a hold of the Deep Purple light. 'Please Shiro help me! I don't wanna be alone anymore!' He shouts, his whole body beginning to shake, the breakdown he feared apparently decided that this was the perfect time to happen. **'SHIRO! PLEASE! HELP ME!'** Lance screams dropping to his knees letting out a loud cry from the pain as well as the emotional breakdown he is having. He had hoped that his Space Dad could of saved him but it didn't seem like it was going to happen, he was going to be trapped here forever.

He watches his trembling hands as he brings them up to hold his head as he lets out a loud, long heartbroken wail. He would never see his family, friends or Lions again, no more teasing his siblings, no more hanging out with Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Matt. No more hugs from his Mum, no more late afternoon coffee talks with Coran and Krolia. No more late night talks with Shiro. No more kisses, no more hugs, no more hand holding. No more Keith.

The Deep Purple light of Shiro had gone quiet, he stares at it helplessly. 'If you can hear me...just tell the others I'm sorry...I want to come back but I don't think I can...I don't think have the strength to fight anymore...' Lance whimpers out, unable to stop the ice cold feeling crawling all over him, the sickening tug on his stomach making it harder to stay sitting up. The Deep Purple light was moving away from him as he sobs, watching it start fading he forces himself to stand and use all the strength he had built up to reach out to the former Paladin. **'Shiro?!'** He screams crying his heart out when the light fades away.

* * *

  
  


  
  


The next time the Red Paladin drifts back into conciousness he hears faint whispering around him, thinking it's just the lights around him again he closes his eyes trying to listen. Something was different this time, he could sense something this time, though sluggish he forced himself to get to his feet wincing as he throws his jacket off to mark the spot he's been stuck at he slowly walks towards this presence he feels. '...Red?' He calls out wearily. 'Is-..Is that you Handsome?' He asks taking a few steps only to met with a solid wall, tapping it a few times he places his ear at it and listens. _Voices?_ He thought, they sounded louder than before. Lifting his hand up and making into a fist he hits the wall. 'Hello?!' He yells hitting the wall over and over again. 'Red! Keith! Hunk! Pidge! Allura!' He screams out till his voice goes hoarse, then he hears Keith. He missed hearing Keith's voice but he sounded scared. _'Red!'_ Keith yells, Lance holds his breath hoping to hear what's going on. **' _Tell him not to give up! Tell him we're coming to find you two!'_** The Black Paladin bellows.

_He's here, they're here looking for me and Red...they came for us.._ Lance thought ready to cry in relief, hammering at the wall he screams for the Paladins, he screams for his Lion to find him, his hands becoming bruised, battered and possibly bloody as he keeps punching. **'I'M HERE! I'M HERE!! I'M HERE!!!'** He bellows out like a war cry, the presence of the Red Lion was getting stronger and stronger.

**'I'M HERE GUYS!! RED! I'M HEREEE!!!'**

The wall keeping him from the group shatters like glass and crumbles into dust in front of him when Red's claw breaks through, dropping to his knees he stares at the crimson best in shock, his whole being trembling. The Lion was the size of an Earth lion. '…..R...R-Red...You're here..' The brunette manages to utter out, throwing his arms out and clinging to the Lion he lets out a broken wail before pushing his tear stained face into Red's neck and wails like a small child that had been lost that found their mother again. 'You're here....' Lance whimpers. The Red Lion lifts one paw up to wrap around Lance lets out soft purrs, telling his Paladin that it's going to be okay now, saying how proud he is of the boy and they were together now and the other Paladins are coming to find them. ' **They found you...** we might get outta here...' Lance sobs as Red lifts him into his back and starts walking towards the boy's jacket, purring that yes they found him. **'...You found me'** Lance mumbles into the back Red's neck as he hugs him tightly, earning a purr that said _**yes, I found you I've been looking for you**. _Lance smiles, enjoying the warmth and light his Lion brought with Red beside him he knew now he's gonna be okay.

  
  


The Red Lion roars explaining that he has to try and find his way out. The Lion looks around the dark void and asks why Lance he hadn't tried to make some light for himself, the Paladin explains how he felt too weak to move, finding himself back in Cuba as a child and running from his father. He asks how the hell was he meant to make light since he didn't have anything with him. Red purrs at him to summon his bayard, rolling his eyes he holds his hand out. 'I've already tried before it didn't work, don't sass me. I've been stuck in this dark shit hole for ages' He weakly argues watching his hand glow revealing his bayard, staring at it with a gutted expression. **'Are you quiznaking kidding me!?'** He growls turning it over in his hand till it became the Altean blade, jabbing it into the ground in fury he lets out all his anger. The brilliant Blue light bursts out the hole in the ground he made, stabbing another hole he lets out a bitter laugh. 'If I had just a little more strength I could of made some light... I could of stabbed that bastard too' He states, Red nuzzles against him letting the wave of anger lessen. 'You're right...No point in complaining about it now, I have you and I have light. Lets try and find away out of here.' Lance says trying to be cheerful, stabbing his sword into the ground to make a large X as a marker he picks up his jacket while holding onto Red's back the pair start slowly walking away from the spot that the poor Paladin had been too weak to move from before, Red scooping Lance onto his back as they go into the darkness leaving a trail of Blue lights as Lance shoots the ground. Red asks him if he had given up hope, getting silence as an answer the Lion sends him the warm feeling of their bond to ease his mind telling him not to beat himself up over it and that being that drained wouldn't of helped him summon his bayard.

Lance listens as his Lion explains that this is the first step and there would be many more challenges like facing his father again to come before he could get back home, that he had to gain some more strength back, Lance smiles a little thinking with Red here it might be easier to reach out to the others, the Red Paladin nods along to his Lion's guidance hoping that Red can at least be by his side when he faces his next foe.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More rambling- I had a "book hangover" with Tower of Nero and I didn't know what else to read or write after it and worst part was I got the book and read it before my best friend so I couldn't not say a word about it so I didn't spoil it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone! Happy new year and all that jazz, hope you guys are keeping well <3

  
  


The Paladins sit around the table in a meeting room with Shiro,Adam, Krolia and Matt. Keith stares at his tired reflection in his coffee, he can't taste anything he eats or drinks even if Rosa was the one who made this for him the exact same way Lance does it he can only tell it's a hot drink and feels the coffee taking effect after awhile. Krolia reaches out and tucks his hair behind his ear so she can see his face. 'Keith, you have to try and eat something. Just one slice of toast, for me please?' She tries earning a small nod as he takes picks it up and takes a bite, kicking off the train of the others making the same effort. With a small smile the Galra woman feels she has gotten a victory that she and the other mothers battled for every morning.

Marco passes behind Keith holding little Rosie on his hip, ruffling the young leaders hair as he goes by, ruffling Hunk's then Pidge's as he gets to his seat. Putting Rosie in her high-chair he reaches out to grab a slice of toast from the platter, giving Allura's shoulder a few pats before taking his seat and giving his daughter the toast. His tired eyes glancing over the others in the room, the Paladins had froze for a second when he tried to comfort them, he lets a smile tug onto his lips as he accepts the coffee from his mother and wrapping his free hand around her side as she drops a kiss onto his forehead. 'Thanks Mamá' Rosa smiles faintly as she whispers you're welcome back to him, taking the seat next to Krolia she take hold of the Galra woman's hand and squeezes it before wrapping her hands around her own cup of coffee. Krolia squeezes back before mirroring Rosa, bringing her coffee cup to her lips and watching everyone around the table. Shiro breaks the silence when he meets Marco's eyes, filling him in on the current situation with the Galra soldiers.

'Never thought it was be that easy after all the fighting you guys had to do' Marco remarks with a hint of sarcasm. 'Oh yeah it's super easy, the ones that were there when I was in the arena crapped themselves cause I'm standing there like bet you thought you saw the last of me! I re-spawned!' Shiro answers back with a smirk earning a snort from the Paladins, Adam chuckles before lightly hitting Shiro's arm. 'I thought you weren't at the joking stage yet?' He retorts watching the white haired man's reaction. 'Just wait till Lance wakes up the pair of them will make the I didn't die for this shit joke' Marco says watching the others look stunned, Shiro laughs setting his cup down. 'Funny you say that, Lance and I have made those jokes before, our late night chats in the kitchen were if something fell or whatever we just look at each other and go', Shiro's smile changed to his deadpan expression. 'I didn't die for this' He continues in a monotone voice watching the others reaction, Rosa shakes her head. 'I'm glad you could make jokes out of it but the first time I heard you two say that I was shocked' She states looking at Krolia and Coran for agreement. 'Lance told me I should make the joke of “I'm done with this put me back in the pod I'll try again in another 10,000 years” I don't think it would go don't well in peace talks though.' The orange haired man explains earning a chuckle from Allura and Pidge.

  
  


Once they finished eating breakfast Shiro began the meeting with the Paladins, Matt and Coran after the others left them. Krolia took Kev with her as she went to check on the Blades before going to sit with Rosa in the hospital room watching over Lance.

* * *

With everyone filled in on the Paladins trying to reach out to Lance they received a reluctant blessing from their families to try again with the added bonus of Shiro giving them guidance. Keith sets out the extra seat in the Black Lion's pilot's cabin as Matt and Coran set up in Lance's hospital room, Hunk stares up at the Red Lion wishing his bright golden eyes would light up but he wasn't that lucky. Pidge stops on her way to the Green Lion, reaching her hand out and squeezes his. 'We'll find them Hunk. You haven't lost a game of hiding seek with Lance yet' She remarks watching his frown lessen, his hand wraps around hers and returns the squeeze. 'I know Pidge and You're pretty good at finding family members' He answers turning to face her with a smile as he leans down to hug her, Pidge smiles standing on her tiptoes to hug him tight.

'Oi quit flirting and get your asses in your Lions!' Matt's voice booms from speakers, his shit-eating grin displayed on the screen in the Lion's cockpit. 'Can't give them like two minutes can you Matthew?' Shiro remarks were a smirk, the Rebel Fighter chuckles. 'It's my job as a big brother to embarrass and annoy my sister just as you did the time you used the air horn on Keith when he and Lance started flirting during training' He retorts earning a grin from the former Paladin. 'Ah yes tis truly a hard job being an older sibling' Shiro agrees earning a light smack to the back of his head by Keith. 'You're a ass-hole Shirogane and you almost gave Lance a heart attack' The Black Paladin grumbles taking his seat, before Matt or Shiro could respond Pidge had set up their comms alone to loudly play meme worthy music, Keith watch the delight on her face as they screamed “NO!” and begged for her to stop, sticking his chin out and jerking it upwards to her she mirrors him in a sign of respect of getting pay back on the two annoying brothers.

Before chaos could take control Allura clears her throat stopping any retaliation before it begins. 'Very entertaining but I think that's enough, we should begin before the day is over.' The Blue Paladin states as the mice climb onto her shoulder and nestle into her neck. Everyone takes their seats, Matt sets his laptop down on the table for Coran to see handing him a set of earphones, the Altean man sits down placing them in his ears. 'Everything is okay here, I will watch after Lance as Matt watches after you guys. He is going to the lab so he's close to you guys and if anything happens I'll let you know' The orange haired man explains, Matt's face appears on another screen from Pidge's laptop in the lab after a few minutes. 'I'm all set here' The Rebel fighter states, followed by Coran then Hunk, Pidge and Allura. 'Okay, lets do this' Keith remarks turning to look at Shiro, the white haired man smiles. 'Right, first thing; We need to focus on our bond to each-other and to the Lions like you have done before. Then once we get to that pocket of space we need to reach out to Red, that's the easiest way to find them, with that we can start finding our way and mark where we've been' Shiro explains as he closes his eyes. The Paladins nod and close their eyes as they try to repeat what they had done before.

* * *

Lance spots a bright Yellow light ahead of him and Red, Looking to his Lion for guidance his shoulders sag slightly as his second challenge has appeared before him. Walking towards the light he takes a deep breath, the light surrounds him and he feels a slight pull as if he was being transported away. Opening his eyes he could feel Red was around but the Lion could not interfere. He was back in the Castle of Lions, looking around he could see everything was the same as before, walking down the halls he calls out for his friends. Finally he spots Hunk's boots sticking out from under a control panel, the Yellow Paladin was hard at work again. 'Hunk?' He calls out wearily as he steps closer. 'What is it _this_ time Lance?' The larger boy replies gruffly, the Red Paladin feels his shoulders tensing at Hunk's tone, he can't help but feel hurt that this was how he was greeted a lot before Keith and the real Shiro came back. 'I..I was just wanting to check up on you buddy, I thought I'd ask if you wanted anything to eat or drink' He answers, Hunk slides out from the control panel his tired eyes blinking a few times before his scowl softens. 'Yeah that would be great Bud' Hunk replies getting to his feet and patting Lance's shoulder. 'Sorry I didn't mean to bite your head off' He adds, Lance smiles. 'No biggie, what do you want to eat?' The Red Paladin asks following Hunk out the room.

The pair begin what used to be the normal talk of food, how they wished they could have some pizza instead of food goo. The tone seemed light hearted but Lance dreaded what was to come next, this was to be a challenge so what would he have to face with Hunk? They had spoke about the past and were working on their friendship so what could he be fighting about with Hunk? Turning the corner the lights black out and the scene changes, Hunk is in front of him with a scowl on his face. 'Hunk?' He calls out confused only to find the Yellow Paladin's glare cutting off any follow up questions, slamming the brunette into the wall the larger boy growls. 'Why can't you take this seriously!? Huh?! You could of got one of us killed! Is that what you want Lance?! To get yourself killed trying to act cool?!' Hunk yells at him angrily, Lance pushing Hunk off him he can feel the emotions he felt that day and the words coming out his mouth were from before. 'I am taking this seriously Hunk! I know you never think I can act more than the goofball of the group but I was making sure you didn't get shot today! Like you would fucking notice that. Surprise I'm ONE guy with a gun and there is about 100 of them shooting at once! No lets focus on the one time I missed one and you didn't keep your shield up!' Lance barks back watching Hunk look hurt at his response, the difference this time was Lance was letting out how he wished to react to this fight instead of walking away. He had this thought in his head for weeks after Hunk pulled him up. Lance could hear his imaginary fight with Hunk in his head.

_**'Why not go tell Shiro to give me another lecture on how I'm the fuck up of this team!? Go on I'll be waiting in the training deck since that's where I should be more often since I need the most training' He growls walking away from the other boy, Lance turns back to face Hunk. 'Like I need you of all people to remind me how shit am I of a Paladin! I know everyone wishes I left and Keith stayed!' He screamed only to have the Yellow Paladin agree. 'You're finally right about something Lance, Voltron deserves better than you' He remarks before disappearing.** _

Lance shakes his head. 'That wasn't even a real fight, I made that up cause I was angry' He protests taking a step forwards, then he could hear whispering that was growing louder and louder. He could hear everything Hunk had said to him that was negative that he focused on, the remarks about how Lance messed something up.

_**'Go away Lance I'm busy and you're just making it worse by asking me all these dumb questions'** _

_**'** _ _**Lance can you take out those guys I'm trying to break this code for Pidge!'** _

_**'Stop talking Lance!'** _

_**'Can't tonight Bud I'm helping Pidge with..'** _

_**'Maybe you would have better luck with that Alien dude, the ladies don't seem to be charmed by you Loverboy Lance'** _

_**'** _ _**No me and Pidge are about to crack the..'** _

_**'Why not go talk to Coran about home'** _

_**'We all miss Earth Lance!'** _

_**'I don't have time for this!'**_

_**'Stop talking about Allura, she's fine, she has Lotor with her!'** _

_**Lance stop acting stupid for one God damn tick!'** _

Lance found himself shaking with anger at the many faces of Hunk telling him off, clenching his fists he takes a deep breath. 'SHUT THE FUCK UP HUNK!' He cries punching the wall, the back of his hand burning with the pain, all of Hunk's whispers faded.He looks up to sees Hunk right in-front of him with glowing purple eyes. 'You're gonna fail like you **always** do Lance' Hunk retorts with a smirk. Lance forces himself to remain calm schooling his expression to show little to no emotion. 'Don't use his face against me it's gonna work I know in the past he was kind of crappy to me but all that was within two years of war I forgive him and he forgives me, we were just scared kids and I was crappy to him too.' He coldly remarks. The fake Yellow Paladin reaches out and grips onto the Red Paladin's shoulder. 'Not gonna react? Lion got your tongue? Has your time with the Galra affected you this badly? Has Haggar broke you? Must've been easy since you're the weakest link.' Lance punches him square in the face as he lets out a loud growl he kicks the fake Hunk away from him as he starts walking towards Red's presence. 'Don't think for a second that I am broken cause I'm not! I'm not weak! I know my friend Hunk and you are not him' Lance declares turning his back on the entity ignoring the taunts trying to bait him into another fight that will only drain his energy. He closes his eyes when he feels the light surround him, the welcoming warmth of the Red Lion greets him as he returns.

The Red Lion purrs out a well done as Lance rests against his side, the Paladin smiles slightly looking at the large X he carved on the floor with two marks next to it as a tally.

* * *

  
  


Shiro opens his eyes meeting the darkness of this pocket space once again, the sharp intake of breath as he realises just how dark it was when he died. 'Oh God...' He chokes out, immediately Keith and Pidge are holding his hands grounding him as they begin to get into formation. 'Keith what are you doing? You're the Black Paladin' Shiro protest trying to get the young leader in the leading spot. 'I am but you are the guide, you were the Black Paladin before me and I would like you to lead us through this.' The Black Paladin states making sure to not line up with the spot that is for the Red Lion, Allura smiles at him swinging his arm back and forth with hers playfully so he knows she's not offended with his formation space. 'Shiro what is our next move?' Pidge asks watching Allura let Keith's hand go to summon her bayard. 'Well Pidge I think first we need to mark this spot so we know where we've been and for Lance to see, it's a weird place and he could be standing right here but in another layer so when I used to make markers it showed me if I was near places I've been by how bright they are, let me show you' The white haired man explains letting her hand go to activate his robotic arm and stabs into the ground lifting his hand out the little hole he made revealing a bright purple light.

Allura's bayard becomes the same spear she had used to end Haggar, twirling it in her hands she stabs the ground making a bright pink light appear, Keith followed by stabbing the ground with his bayard's sword. Pidge looks at her bayard and tries stabbing it into the ground leaving her with a green slash in the ground she lets out a sigh. 'That's gonna get old fast' She remarks watching Hunk shoot the ground leaving a large yellow hole in the ground. 'Yup and I'm gonna leave some serious pot holes as a trail.' Hunk adds, Allura looks at their bayards with a small frown before walking close to them. 'Have you two not had different forms for your bayards?' The Blue Paladin asks confused. 'I've mostly used my bayard in the Lions and when I need to tase stuff' Pidge answers, Hunk shakes his head as he mostly used his cannon. 'Strange I thought you had a blade Hunk and for some reason I thought you had a gun too Pidge' Allura replies scratching her head. 'It's Lance who's got all the weapon ranges' The Yellow Paladin states with a proud smile. 'Smart ass has to dabble in all the combat ranges, leaving us with just the power of Math' Pidge retorts with a chuckle, Shiro and Keith shake their heads at them. 'Well no time like the present to gain a new skill' Keith remarks holding his bayard up. 'I wonder if mine could turn into something long-ranged' He closes his eyes and recalls training with the Blades and Lance with guns, he focuses on the memory of Lance's blaster that he had named after Marco. His sword returned to the normal bayard shape before changing to a slightly different style of blaster then Lance's perfectly balanced for the Black Paladin. 'Holy crap it actually worked!' Keith remarks aiming at the ground a few feet away and firing leaving a bright red light ahead of them.

Pidge holds her bayard out following the young leader's example. 'I'm not being left behind' She remarks, Hunk holds his up too. The pair close their eyes trying to focus, Hunk thinks of the times in training with Allura, all the times he had to block the staff she would use to attack with and how he just swung his cannon around like a mallet. His bayard changed in shape, opening his eyes he starts laughing. He and Lance would joke that he was going to be like Thor from the movies with a mighty weapon and before him was a battle axe. Slamming it down into the ground with a loud thud that made the others stumble for a tick, he watches the large crack become a like the sun breaking through the blinds, Pidge grins at him.

'Hell yeah! You did it' She cheers, high-fiving him, holding her own bayard up. 'Right my turn!' Hunk grins watching the smallest Paladin focus not giving anyone a chance to say anything else her bayard begins changing shape as she recalls all the times she wished she could of helped the boys with cover fire. Splitting apart her bayard becomes two glocks, her smirk grows wider when she fires two shots off a few feet away. 'Pidge you did it!' Hunk cheers high-fiving her, Keith raises his hands for them to high-five them. 'Good job guys' Shiro praises as Allura joins in with the high-fives. 'Sorry to cut the moment short but now we can mark our trail without slowing down as much lets get to finding Red and Lance.' The former Paladin states bringing the true matter back into focus but he is glad that they don't seem to be effected by using their enegry here right now.

The four Paladins nod getting back into formation and they begin walking making sure to leave their mark every few feet away, leaving a colourful trail.


End file.
